Seal One's Fate
by Kiriya Arecia
Summary: Last chapter [5/5]. [Omegaverse] Slaine tersenyum; mungkin terkadang, soulmate, pasangan hidup dan orang yang dicintai tidak selalu sama. Ω!Slaine. α!Inaho. α!Klancain. β!Harklight. DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

 **Aldnoah Zero Written By** **: Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama**

 **Studio** **: A-1 Pictures + TROYCA**

 **Warning** **: Contain BL, Medieval era (maybe), typo, OOC, Don't Like, Don't Read! ;)**

 **Summary** **: [Omegaverse]** Slaine tersenyum; mungkin terkadang, soulmate, pasangan hidup dan orang yang dicintai tidak selalu sama. Omega!Slaine.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **Seal One's Fate © Kiriya Alstroemeir**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

1.

Menjadi salah satu anak keluarga bangsawan tidak serta merta selalu menjadikan seseorang bahagia. Meskipun tentu saja, bergelimang harta dan kemewahan sering menjadi idaman kebanyakan orang. Segala hal tentang tetek bengek kedisiplinan, etika, tata krama dan sopan santun membuat Slaine lelah.

Apalagi kali ini, ketika ayahnya, Count Saazbaum meletakkan beberapa lembar foto dan informasi mengenai karakteristiknya. Beberapa foto alpha terpampang jelas di meja ruang tamu. Membuat Slaine menahan napas beberapa saat.

Dia anak seorang bangsawan dengan status omega, yang telah berumur sembilan belas tahun beberapa bulan yang lalu. Sudah sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu, direcoki beberapa rekan kerja ayahnya dengan percakapan tentang rencana menjodohkannya dengan putra mereka yang memiliki status sebagai alpha. Padahal dia belum legal untuk meminum alkohol hingga nanti umurnya dua puluh satu. Tapi mereka malah membahas pernikahan. Iya, dia tahu umur legal menikah adalah enam belas tahun, dan dia sudah melewati umur itu, jadi pembicaraan mengenai perinikahan adalah hal yang wajar. Meskipun menyebalkan.

"Kau punya banyak pilihan," Saazbaum menunjuk foto yang terhampar sebelum bangkit untuk pergi ke pertemuan dewan istana.

Beberapa pengawal mengikutinya, terkecuali yang ditugaskan untuk menjaga Slaine. Kebanyakan diantaranya adalah beta.

Sang ibunda, Orlane hanya bisa menarik napas, "Maaf Slaine, ibu tidak bisa berbuat banyak kalau ayahmu sudah memutuskan seperti itu."

Rambut hitam panjangnya tergerai dengan gaun merah yang anggun, ekspresinya suram hingga kecantikannya berkurang. Slaine mengerti ini dikarenakan pembahasan tentang perjodohannya.

Orlane adalah ibu tirinya, ibu kandung Slaine sudah lama meninggal saat dia masih sangat kecil. Ayahnya menikah kembali, dan wanita omega bersurai hitam inilah yang mengasuhnya penuh kasih sayang. Bukan tipikal ibu tiri jahat layaknya dalam dongeng Cinderella. Slaine pun menyayanginya layaknya sang ibu kandung. Tentu tidak menyenangkan mendapati wajah cantik sang ibu dihiasi senyum getir.

"Tidak perlu sekhawatir itu, aku… akan memikirkannya baik-baik, bu."

Sang ibu mengelus pipinya beberapa saat, "Katakan pada ibu kalau kau ada masalah, oke?"

Slaine mengangguk, menatap ke arah sang ibu yang berjalan menuju kamarnya, kesehatan ibunya kurang baik akhir-akhir ini, dan dia tidak ingin membuat keadaannya memburuk karena meributkan persoalan jodoh ini. Meskipun tentu saja, Slaine sangat ingin mengamuk. Tapi dia sudah bukan anak labil pada umur belasan yang sibuk mencari jati diri.

"Ini namanya tidak punya pilihan."

Slaine menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa, melonggarkan dasi pitanya yang terasa menyesakkan leher. Mungkin bukan lehernya yang terasa sesak, tapi batinnya. _Teal_ -nya menatap kembali foto-foto yang bertaburan di meja.

 _Vlad._

 _Klancain._

 _Selnakis._

 _Trilram._

 _Mazuurek._

 _Barouhcruz._

Beberapa diabaikan, selebihnya Slaine hanya membaca nama depan mereka, dan irisnya melebar, "Perbedaan umur sepuluh tahun?! Apa pak tua itu mau menjodohkanku dengan om-om juga? Apalagi yang sudah punya istri dan anak?! Aish."

Slaine mengacak-acak surainya.

Terdengar tidak beretika memang, menyebut ayahnya sendiri seperti itu. Dia tidak membenci ayahnya, sebenarnya. Justru dia mengaguminya karena ketegasannya. Hanya saja, ayahnya selalu saja memutuskan segala sesuatu tanpa diskusi sama sekali. Selalu meyakini keputusannya adalah yang terbaik.

Harklight menunjuk foto yang membuat omega itu mengomel, "Lelaki ini adalah orang yang berpengaruh dan terkenal akan kebaikan hatinya, Slaine- _sama_."

Suara bernada kalem itu membuat Slaine menoleh, "Tapi tidak begini juga, kan? Memangnya kau setuju aku menikah dengan salah satu orang di foto ini, Harklight?"

Pemuda bersurai hitam yang disebut namanya mengarahkan pandang pada Slaine, "Mereka alpha, bangsawan dan pilihan langsung dari Saazbaum- _sama_. Terlebih lagi, Orlane- _sama_ tidak akan membiarkan tuan besar memilih sembarangan."

 _Srakk._

Foto itu terhambur di lantai. Slaine berdiri dan segera berlalu menuju kamarnya dengan pandangan tidak senang.

Harklight menghela napas. Mengikutinya dari belakang, karena tugasnya sebagai pengawal sang tuan muda satu itu. Dia adalah salah satu beta yang bertugas untuk menjaga Slaine. Sementara pelayan harus merapikan foto yang berserakan di lantai karena perilaku sang tuan muda.

Kamar sang tuan muda memang mencerminkan kemewahan keluarga Saazbaum yang berstatus bangsawan. Tentunya pelayan selalu kerepotan untuk membersihkan kamar seluas ini setiap harinya. Setidaknya dengan menjadi pengawal tidak mengharuskan Harklight untuk menyapu atau membersihkan kamar mandi yang besarnya menyaingi kamar pelayan—kecuali bagian membuatkan teh, itu adalah tugasnya— tapi menghadapi mood sang tuan muda juga tidak kalah menyusahkannya. Apalagi kalau sedang egois, marah dan ngambek, kamus bisa saja melayang menuju kepala berbarengan dengan bantal dan guci. Tentu saja, guci tidak akan pernah terbang menuju ke arahnya. Slaine tidak akan melukainya dengan cara seperti itu.

Dasi hitam Harlight ditarik oleh Slaine, menyisakan jarak sejengkal. "Kau serius dengan ucapanmu itu?"

"Bukan seperti saya bisa mengubah diri saya menjadi alpha," Sang pengawal menyahut.

"Meskipun aku memilihmu untuk berada disisiku? Meskipun kau tahu, aku mencintaimu?"

Harklight menatapnya sedih. Sejak awal tempat itu tidak pernah akan tercipta untuknya. Dia tahu itu. Karena dia adalah beta. Dia boleh saja mencintainya, tetapi tidak untuk memilikinya. Karena Omega selalu tercipta untuk Alpha.

Harklight tahu benar hal itu.

Ah, dia ingin mengutuk takdir.

"Slaine-sama, saya akan selalu berada disisi anda."

Genggaman erat Slaine pada dasinya terlepas, dan kemudian pemuda itu berlutut dengan tangan berada di dadanya.

"Ini adalah ikrar saya."

 _Teal_ itu berkaca, "Baik. Kalau begitu kau pilihkan alpha yang pantas untukku."

Sebenarnya, ini menyakitkan.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

" _Nii-sama_ , kudengar kau akan bertemu dengan orang yang sudah kau pilih dari foto," Lemrina menghampiri sang kakak yang duduk di gazebo teras belakang mansion, tempat taman berada.

Di dalam gazebo ada empat kursi yang terbuat dari mahoni tersedia. Tiga kursi single dan satu kursi panjang. Atap gazebo berbentuk kubah, dengan tiang-tiang yang memiliki ukiran ornamen ditiap sisinya, beserta pagar pembatas setinggi pinggang. Di sekeliling tempat masuk dihiasi bebungaan menjalar yang sengaja ditanam. Terlihat indah karena dirawat dengan baik.

Sebatang pohon willow yang tumbuh tidak jauh dari tempat bersantai itu memberikan keteduhan dengan cabangnya yang membentuk kanopi.

"Ya," Slaine menutup buku yang dibacanya. Dia meletakkan sebuah foto di meja, sebuah potret seorang pemuda bersurai pirang cerah. "Klancain- _san_."

"Wah, dia terlihat tampan dan keren," Lemrina berdecak. Dia duduk sambil bertopang dagu, kedua kakinya disilangkan, tidak peduli jika gaun yang dipakainya menjadi lecek pada bagian bawah.

"Tidak aku kira, _nii-sama_ akan menyetujui acara perjodohan ini. Kupikir kau akan dengan keras kepala menolaknya."

"Tadinya." Slaine menghela napas, "Tapi kurasa aku tidak lagi punya alasan untuk menolaknya."

Lemrina mengangguk, "Ah, aku harus menemukan _soulmate_ -ku dengan segera dibanding dijodohkan semacam ini."

Pemuda yang memakai kemeja berlapis cardigan biru itu menatap sang adik, "Kau masih lima belas tahun. Kau masih punya banyak waktu untuk bersenang-senang. Lagi pula, tidak semua orang bisa bertemu dengan _soulmate_ -nya."

"Aku harap kau berjodoh dengan Klancain- _san_ , _nii-sama_. Akan lebih bagus kalau dia adalah _soulmate_ -mu. Akan beruntung sekali jika itu terjadi."

 _Soulmate_ , sejauh ini kata-kata itu adalah legenda yang menjurus mitos bagi Slaine.

Slaine tersenyum, "Mungkin terkadang, _soulmate_ , pasangan hidup dan orang yang dicintai tidak selalu sama."

Surai pink Lemrina disapa angin hingga helaiannya tampak berantakan, "Berharap untuk yang terbaik dong, _nii-sama_!"

"Bukankah ada, saling mencintai tapi tidak ditakdirkan bersama. _Soulmate_ juga tidak selalu menjadi pasangan hidup, dan jodoh adalah bagian takdir. Ini bukan hal yang mudah jika dipikirkan secara logika."

Slaine meragukan ucapannya itu, karena tampaknya selama ini dia lebih mengikuti arah perasaan dan kata hati ketimbang logika. Dia telah membuat Harklight menderita karena cinta miliknya.

Lemrina merapikan surainya, bando hitamnya dilepas sebelum dipakainya kembali. Meskipun angin kembali membelai rambutnya.

"Semoga kita adalah bagian orang yang beruntung, _nii-sama_."

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Pertemuan itu diadakan di restoran yang mewah, rekomendasi dari Lemrina. Makanannya lezat, alunan musik piano yang diiringi gesekan biola terdengar dengan merdu. Klancain adalah orang yang hangat dan ramah. Tutur katanya sopan, penampilannya rapi dengan cravat berwarna putih terpasang di lehernya. Dapat terlihat jelas dia adalah tipe bangsawan yang ideal.

Slaine memperhatikan postur pemuda itu dari atas hingga bawah, mencoba mencari cela kecil darinya. Dan itu adalah hal yang sia-sia. Karena yang dia dapat dari retinanya adalah senyuman hangat dari sang pemuda yang disarankan oleh sang pengawal.

"Jadi kau pandai menembak dan memanah? Itu adalah hal yang mengagumkan, Slaine- _san_. Tidak semua omega berbakat dalam hal yang biasanya digeluti alpha."

Slaine tentu bangga akan hal itu.

Sebagai omega, dia telah belajar _home economics_. Sebagai bangsawan, dia mempelajari kurikulum _quadrivium_ dan _trivium_. Lalu sebagai anak, dia berlatih bersama sang ayah. Meskipun awalnya Saazbaum melarangnya tentang bermain pedang serta latihan fisik, setidaknya menembak dan memanah menjadi alternatif lain untuk mendapat pengakuan dari sang ayah. Saazbaum harus mengakui, Slaine lebih pandai darinya dalam hal menembak buruan.

"Kau sendiri?"

"Ah, aku pikir mungkin aku cukup lumayan dalam hal berkuda dan bermain pedang."

"Kupikir para alpha bangsawan harus pandai bermain pedang. Kau tidak perlu merendahkan diri, Klancain- _san_."

Pemuda itu terkekeh pelan, "Aku tidak bermaksud merendahkan diri. Karena pastinya banyak alpha yang lebih hebat dalam hal itu. Tapi tentu saja, aku akan tetap berlatih agar menjadi lebih baik juga."

Pemuda ini begitu baik dan ideal untuk dijadikan pasangan hidup. Kebanyakan alpha bangsawan biasanya terlalu berbangga dengan status mereka. Sepertinya Klancain bukan bagian dari orang seperti itu.

Slaine sudah mengetahui berbagai trivia tentang Klancain, dari Harklight. Tentunya tentang betapa berbakatnya alpha ini, membantu sang ayah mengelola perkebunan anggur dan pabrik, sikapnya yang baik di mata pegawai, juga dia telah menjalani pendidikannya dengan bagus. Jarak umur merekapun tidak jauh, hanya terpaut setahun.

"Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih baik, Slaine- _san_. Tidak masalah, kan jika perjodohan ini kita lanjutkan?"

Yang mendapatkan Klancain sebagai pasangan hidup, tentunya akan sangat beruntung.

"Tentu."

Dan Slaine-lah yang akan menjadi orang beruntung itu.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Pesta jamuan makan di mansion salah satu Count di Vers. Acara yang selalu membosankan bagi Slaine. Karena dia tahu, apa saja yang diucapkan para tamu, hanyalah kata-kata manis yang ditaburi senyum palsu. Dia tahu, karena itulah juga hal yang dilakukannya.

Dasi berbentuk pita besar miliknya dirapikan oleh Harklight dengan lembut. Setelahnya, langkahnya beriringan dengan Klancain dalam acara pesta itu. Kembali bersikap ramah dihadapan semua yang datang dalam acara. Kebanyakan orang tahu, dia datang berpasangan dengan Klancain malam ini, dan tampaknya selangkah lagi akan berjalan menuju tingkat pertunangan, hingga ucapan selamat terlontar dari sekian banyak orang yang mengajaknya bicara.

Yang tampak lebih kerepotan sepertinya adalah Klancain. Membuat Slaine harus duduk di kursinya sendirian, memperhatikan calon tunangan bercakap dengan tamu undangan lainnya.

Pesta selalu membosankan. Slaine merasa lelah karenanya.

Hal yang menghibur mungkin ada pada bagian makanannya yang lezat. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi jika masakan koki terkenal di Vers kali ini tidak menggugah seleranya sama sekali. Slaine memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan ke taman. Berdiri diantara mawar biru yang merekahkan kelopaknya. Itu adalah bunga kesukaannya.

Irisnya tidak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan seseorang yang tampaknya lebih dulu berada disana. Slaine hampir saja mengucapkan sapaan santun karena telah mengganggu orang itu. Kalau saja dia tidak menyadari kenapa dia tadi merasa lelah dan tidak berselera untuk makan.

 _Heat_ -nya datang.

Sial. Ini berbahaya. Kenapa harus sekarang?

Bagaimana bisa dia lupa waktu _heat_ -nya? Ya—salahkan permasalahan perjodohan yang membuatnya pusing hingga lupa memperhatikan kalender.

Dia membutuhkan Harklight untuk mengambilkannya _suppressant_.

"Kenapa _omega in heat_ berada di tempat ini—" pemuda dihadapannya menutup separuh wajahnya dengan tangan. Pasti efek feromonnya berpengaruh, yang berarti orang ini adalah alpha.

Serius. Ini semakin berbahaya.

"Kau harus segera—"

Slaine ingat. Insting omega membuat dirinya menyerang alpha dihadapannya. Berusaha melampiaskan _heat_ -nya. Memastikan sosok dihadapannya tergoda dengan feromonnya.

Tidak boleh.

Ini tidak benar.

Harusnya dia segera pulang dan mengurung dirinya di kamar dengan segera dan memakan _suppressant_ seperti biasanya.

—tapi dia tidak bisa berhenti.

Detik berikutnya dia mencium liar pemuda yang tidak dikenalinya itu.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Kenapa?

Kenapa Inaho harus terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini. Omega yang tidak di kenalnya ini nyaris membuatnya kehilangan kendali diri. Dan dia bisa saja dibantai para bangsawan Vers—dan Yuki, kalau melakukan sesuatu yang buruk, terutama ini adalah kedatangan perdana mereka ke Vers.

Memang, mengendalikan diri adalah hal utama yang harus dikuasai alpha. Namun cobaannya tidak harus dihadapkan dengan omega _in heat_ secara langsung dihadapannya. Aroma _in heat_ mereka mampu membuat alpha mabuk bahkan kehilangan kendali. Inaho hampir melayangkan gigitan di leher omega yang tidak dikenalnya. Segera mengingat diri, dia mengigit lengannya sendiri untuk menyadarkan diri. Dan memeluk omega itu agar tidak semakin bergerak liar mendesaknya untuk berbuat bejat.

"Slaine- _sama_!"

"Slaine- _san_!"

Dua pemuda menemukan sosok Slaine yang telah mereka cari sedari tadi. Dengan segera Harklight mengambil alih setelah melempar pandangan meminta kepada Inaho. Sementara Klancain tidak bisa mendekat dan harus menutup hidungnya. Aroma manis omega _in heat_ memang berbahaya.

Harklight dengan segera memberikan injeksi kepada Slaine, untuk membuatnya lebih tenang. Slaine menarik lengan bajunya perlahan. Mengerti apa yang dimaksud, pemuda berstatus pengawal itu mengangkat dan menggendongnya.

"Sisanya serahkan kepada saya, Klancain- _sama_. Dan anda—"

"Inaho Kaizuka."

"Inaho- _sama_." Iris Harklight mendapati luka dilengan Inaho begitu pula dengan Slaine yang meliriknya dengan perlahan.

Slaine mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari sakunya dengan gerakan lambat. Bermaksud memberikan pada Inaho. Pemuda itu menerimanya, dan menutup tangannya dengan sapu tangan putih itu hingga meninggalkan noda merah karena darah.

"Sebaiknya cepat anda obati."

Inaho mengangguk samar.

"A—aku akan mengantar sampai menuju kereta!" seru Klancain. Paling tidak dia masih bisa menahan diri, sekaligus menjaga calon tunangannya dari jarak sejauh ini, setidaknya sampai menuju kereta kuda.

Mereka meninggalkan Inaho setelah memberikan salam perpisahan dengan tergesa.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

"Kenapa tanganmu?" Yuki segera melayangkan pertanyaan kepada sang adik yang masuk ke ruangan mereka. Villa tempat mereka menginap masih sepi, karena kebanyakan tamu masih menikmati jamuan pesta yang diadakan tidak jauh dari sana. Yuki sendiri memutuskan untuk kembali lebih dulu, karena masih lelah dari perjalanan yang jauh. Yang menjadi fokus Yuki adalah penampilan sang adik yang tampak berantakan. Inaho biasanya selalu berpenampilan rapi.

"Apa kau berkelahi dengan alpha?"

Inaho melirik lengannya sekilas. Ada sedikit noda darah yang tersisa meskipun dia sudah menyapunya dengan sapu tangan.

"Aku diserang bangsawan omega _in heat_."

"Apa?! Lalu?!" Yuki menelan salivanya. Langsung berpikiran negatif beserta hal buruk lainnya. Godaan dari omega _in heat_ bukan sesuatu yang mudah.

"Tidak terjadi hal yang perlu kau cemaskan."

Itu artinya Inaho tidak melakukan hal yang berakibat buruk.

Tentu saja, jika ini tentang berhubungan dengan omega bangsawan, ada banyak akibatnya. Beruntung jika dapat dijadikan mate berkat sebuah insiden semacam heat. Namun hal terburuknya bisa saja dibunuh secara rahasia, maupun dihukum secara mengerikan karena ketidak setujuan dari pihak omega. Kecuali jika sang omega berada pada status yang lebih rendah.

Inaho dan Yuki pendatang baru di wilayah ini. Dipindahkan karena tugas diplomatik. Mereka bukan orang yang berpengaruh layaknya bangsawan, namun nama Inaho perlu diperhitungkan sebagai alpha yang berbakat meskipun masih muda.

"Kecuali luka kecil ini."

Yuki menarik napas, lalu menghembuskannya. "Itu kabar bagus. Apa jadinya kalau kau langsung membuat skandal di wilayah yang akan menjadi tempat tinggal kita ini. Baiklah, sini tanganmu, aku akan mengobatinya."

Inaho duduk di kursi dari kayu mahoni, sementara Yuki bergegas mengambil kotak obat. Inaho meraih sakunya, mengeluarkan sapu tangan yang diberikan padanya. Sapu tangan itu berwarna putih dengan aroma bunga mawar bercampur darahnya. Pada bagian bawah pojok kanan ada sulaman sebuah nama bertulis _italic_ dengan benang berwarna emas.

 _Slaine Saazbaum Troyard._

Dia akan bertemu sosok omega ini lagi. Untuk mengembalikan sapu tangan tentu saja.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **Seal One's Fate I**

 **[TBC]**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

a/n:

1] coz di mrm penuh omegaverse. Keracunan.

2] meskipun role Slaine lebih layak dipake Asseylum yha. I know that. Biarin. T^T

3] tadinya mau pake cast om cruhteo—tapi mas Klancain kayaknya lebih pantes.

4] tidak ada tag inasure karena nasib endingnya terlalu gelap untuk dipikirin. uwu

 **Kalteng** —28/02/2017

 **-Kirea-**

 **Mind to RnR? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**

 **Aldnoah Zero Written By** **: Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama**

 **Studio** **: A-1 Pictures + TROYCA**

 **Warning** **: Contain BL, Medieval era (maybe), typo, OOC, Don't Like, Don't Read! ;)**

 **Summary** **: [Omegaverse]** Slaine tersenyum; mungkin terkadang, soulmate, pasangan hidup dan orang yang dicintai tidak selalu sama. (Ω)Slaine. (α)Inaho. (α)Klancain. (β)Harklight.

 **Notes** : Alpha, beta dan Omega adalah secondary gender (gender kedua selain male dan female)

 _Alpha (20%):_ pihak dominan yang paling kuat dengan kedudukan yang paling tinggi. Kebanyakan dari mereka selalu dapat memiliki profesi high class karena berbakat.

 _Beta (70%)_ : pihak yang berada dibawah alpha, namun lebih kuat dibanding omega. Sub/wakil dari alpha, namun bisa pula menggantikan kedudukan omega. Beta tidak terpengaruh oleh feromon omega. (kategori jenis manusia biasa pada umumnya)

 _Omega (10%)_ : memiliki kedudukan yang paling rendah, baik itu female omega ataupun male omega. Mereka terkadang dianggap langka sehingga banyak dicari dan berharga karena memiliki persentasi yang besar untuk melahirkan alpha dibanding beta. Male omega dapat dibuahi.

 _In heat_ : masa subur/saat hasrat biologis menjadi-jadi hingga sampai berada diluar control.

 _Feromon_ : bau khas dari omega yang dihasilkan oleh masing-masing individu, biasanya akan lebih kuat baunya jika mendekati masa heat.

 _Bonding_ : ikatan antara alpha dan omega.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **Seal One's Fate © Kiriya Alstroemeir**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

2.

Setelah seminggu lebih, akhirnya sosok itu membukakan pintunya pada Harklight yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Itu artinya _heat_ -nya sudah berakhir, meskipun _heat_ tidak berpengaruh banyak pada beta. Tapi tentu saja, siapa yang mau menampakkan sisi menyedihkannya kepada orang yang disukai. Jika ini adalah tentang cinta, kau akan selalu berusaha menunjukkan sisi terbaik—terindah kepadanya. Seakan berkata; betapa indahnya aku yang mencintaimu.

"Saat itu buruk sekali," Slaine menghela napas, "Hampir bersikap barbar pada orang yang bahkan tidak ku kenal."

Harklight merapikan kerah kemeja sang tuan muda, "Patut disyukuri, tampaknya dia bukan alpha dari kalangan rendahan. Jika tidak, saya tidak tahu, apa yang akan terjadi pada anda. Terlebih lagi, bagaimana bisa anda meninggalkan pesta tanpa memberitahu siapapun. Klancain- _sama_ sangat khawatir pada anda."

"Aku hanya mencari angin segar—aku bosan berada disana."

"Setidaknya anda bisa memberi tahu saya, saya bisa menemani anda."

"Ya, maafkan aku," Slaine memeluk pemuda itu, menyandarkan kepalanya secara perlahan pada bahunya yang tegap dan mendapati aroma _sandalwood_ darinya. "Aku senang kau datang tepat waktu."

Harklight tidak balas memeluknya.

Meskipun Harklight ingin.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Tempat yang sering Inaho kunjungi di pusat kota Vers ini adalah perpustakaannya. Buku-buku disana banyak dan menarik, meskipun teks beserta kalimat yang dipakai cukup sulit untuk dipahami.

Pemandangan di sudut luar benteng wilayah Vers bukan sesuatu yang bisa dinikmati, kecuali kalau dia ingin menghirup debu atau menatap pasir dari tanah tandus disana saat terik matahari masih terasa. Hanya sebagian wilayah yang ditumbuhi tanaman hijau, yaitu di dalam benteng. Wilayah itupun merupakan buatan tangan. Sangat berbeda dengan tempat asal Inaho, Earth. Dimana kebanyakan hal yang terlihat adalah pepohonan dan pemandangan yang asri. Dari rumput liar —hingga bunga yang dihinggapi kupu-kupu, laut biru dan pegunungan yang menghijau.

Setidaknya, perpustakaan selalu sama dimanapun. Dipenuhi buku dan sumber ilmu pengetahuan.

Aroma ini, sebenarnya Inaho mengenalinya, meskipun hanya tercium samar. Netra mereka bertemu pandang, dan Slaine tampak berusaha mengenali Inaho. Sementara Inaho langsung mengingatnya begitu saja.

"Kau… kita pernah bertemu kan?"

Slaine menghampirinya dengan pandangan menilik, berusaha mengingat pemuda yang memakai kemeja putih berdasi hitam dengan cardigan hitam tanpa lengan di depannya. Aroma _citrus_ menyegarkan yang tercium terasa familiar, namun ingatannya terasa samar.

"Ya. Kalau kau ingat, aku adalah Inaho Kaizuka."

"O—oh, ya. Aku ingat sekarang," Slaine berdehem pelan, dengan rona malu. "Maaf atas sikapku waktu itu. Sangat memalukan."

"Bukan masalah—bukan berarti aku sering bertemu omega atau apa. Tapi kakakku juga omega, jadi aku mengerti tentang hal itu."

Meskipun tentu saja, jika alpha dan omega sedarah tidak terpengaruh dalam godaan _feromon_.

"Oh, oke? Boleh aku duduk di sini?"

Inaho mengangguk pelan, buku yang baru dibacanya sekitar seratus tujuh puluh halaman mulai terabaikan karena eksistensi Slaine di kursi yang berseberangan dengannya.

"Namaku Slaine Saazbaum Troyard," Slaine memperkenalkan diri sebagai bagian dari sopan santun. "Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya, Inaho- _san_. Kau turis atau pendatang?"

"Pendatang. Aku dan kakakku bekerja disini mulai dua hari yang lalu. Bagian Kedutaan besar."

Slaine mengangguk sebagai tanda mengerti, "Jadi Vers sedang menjalin hubungan diplomatik dengan…?"

"Earth."

"Wilayah yang terkenal dengan laut dan pegunungannya itu?"

Pemuda alpha itu mengangguk, "Ya."

"Keren. Aku ingin tahu tempat itu lebih banyak. Kau tahu sendiri, di Vers tidak ada laut. Diluar sana hanya ada gurun sejauh mata memandang. Hutan juga hanya ada di wilayah timur, dan itupun tidak banyak."

Inaho tentunya belum sepenuhnya mengetahui tentang Vers. Dia belum ada waktu untuk hal itu, karena tujuan utamanya adalah bekerja, bukannya wisata. Meskipun dia sudah mengingat banyak tempat dan poin penting dari tempat ini.

Yang paling terkenal tentang Vers adalah benteng kokohnya yang melindungi seluruh wilayah Vers dalam bentuk lingkaran dengan empat pintu gerbang ditiap sisinya, East, West, South dan North. Gerbang yang dapat dilalui transportasi dan kereta api hanyalah gerbang North. Sedangkan gerbang yang terdekat dari sini adalah gerbang West, barat—dimana begitu keluar gerbang hanya ada gurun pasir sepanjang bermil-mil jauhnya. Inaho melewati gerbang North saat datang kesini dengan kereta api, dan sungguh, pemandangan diluar cukup membosankan karena hanya ada pasir gurun sepanjang perjalanan mereka dari wilayah perbatasan Earth menuju Vers.

Inaho kemudian meraih sakunya, menyerahkan sesuatu di atas meja untuk Slaine.

"Milikmu, aku kembalikan."

Sapu tangan putih dengan sulaman nama berwarna keemasan tertangkap netra Slaine.

"Oh ya, benar. Aku menyerahkannya padamu waktu itu." Slaine berusaha melancarkan suaranya dengan berdehem. Itu adalah sebagian hal yang sebenarnya tidak ingin dia ingat, "Tidak ada masalah dengan tanganmu?"

"Sudah sembuh." Inaho mengangkat tangannya untuk diperlihatkan. Bekas luka gigitannya sendiri nyaris menghilang meskipun ada sedikit guratan disana.

"Uhh—tapi itu jelas tampak seperti luka yang menyakitkan. Bagaimana kalau secangkir teh dan panekuk—sebagai permintaan maaf?"

"Boleh kopi?"

"Tentu."

Suasana café yang dimasuki begitu lengang, lonceng di pintu yang berbunyi ketika dibuka membuahkan senyuman ramah dari pelayan. Dua kursi kosong di pojok, dengan meja bernomor tujuh menjadi tujuan. Tampak strategis karena berada dekat dengan kaca juga piano klasik tua.

Bunga mawar biru yang ada pada vas meja nomor tujuh juga menjadi daya tarik utama bagi Slaine. Setelah duduk, menu diserahkan. Pelayan memberi waktu untuk memilih pesanan sebelum berlalu menyambut pelanggan lain yang baru masuk.

"Kau dan dia memiliki aroma yang sama."

"Huh? Maksudmu?"

"Aroma omega-mu sama dengan bunga mawar itu, makanya saat di taman, aku terlambat menyadarinya."

"O—oh." Slaine merasa sungkan untuk mengingat waktu itu kembali, "Aku memang menyukai mawar biru. Kalau kutebak, kau menyukai jeruk, kan?"

"Jeruk?"

"Ya, karena aku mendapati aroma citrus darimu. Jarang ada yang memakai wewangian dari aroma buah, biasanya bunga atau kayu lebih banyak disini. Dibandingkan dibuat parfum, tentu penduduk disini lebih memilih untuk menikmati buahnya langsung."

Inaho mengerti, Vers memang terlihat cukup tandus pada wilayah luarnya. Namun jika itu adalah tentang teknologi, tampaknya mereka berada pada tingkat yang lebih tinggi di banding Earth. Selebihnya, para penghuni langit terlihat lebih jelas di sini.

"Meskipun ya, karakteristikmu tampak tidak cocok dengan citrus. Kau tampak _introvert_."

"Kakakku yang menyukainya. Jadi aroma kami tak jauh berbeda."

Teh chamomile dan pancake. Americano dan panekuk berada di meja bersama mawar biru. Menu tidak sepenuhnya terabaikan, hanya saja obrolan tampaknya lebih menyenangkan dibanding menikmati santap siang. Pembicaraan remeh bercampur teori Albert Einstein itu di dominasi oleh Slaine dengan koreksi dari Inaho.

Astronomi menjadi terdengar menyenangkan, dan sejarah tidak lagi membosankan ketika membahas hal itu dengan Inaho.

Mereka bisa jadi teman yang baik.

Alpha dan omega yang berteman baik?

Yaa—mungkin Slaine dan Inaho bisa, menjadi teman baik.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Jaket yang dipakai Slaine cukup tebal, meskipun begitu, dingin di Vers tetap terasa menembus tulang. Bahkan langit malam tanpa salju sekepingpun. Tidak pernah ada salju disini. Slaine tidak yakin dia bisa menghadapi dingin lebih daripada ini. Jika dia terdampar di wilayah yang dipenuhi es, Slaine yakin dia akan mati dalam hitungan jam karena _hipotermia_.

"Slaine- _san_."

"Ya?" manik teal itu beralih dari kebun botani yang didominasi mawar pada sosok yang berjalan disampingnya. Klancain tampak menatapnya dengan serius kali ini.

"Kau harus mengatakannya, kalau kau merasa kedinginan." Syal merah yang dipakai Klancain pada awalnya beralih tempat, mengalihkan kehangatannya pada leher Slaine. "Lihat, bahkan wajahmu terasa dingin, dan hidungmu memerah."

Pipinya disentuh oleh tangan Klancain. Perbedaan suhu itu membuat Slaine mendapat kehangatan darinya.

"Tapi aku menikmati keduanya, Klancain- _san_. Pemandangannya, dan dinginnya juga," Senyum tipis tertera di wajah Slaine.

"Karena kau bilang menyukai bunga mawar biru, jadi aku mencari tempat yang memiliki taman seperti ini."

"Terima kasih."

"Bukan hal yang sulit, kau tahu sendiri kalau _Botanical Garden_ di wilayah kita tidak banyak. "

"Iya, benar. Setidaknya Klancain- _san_ sudah berusaha membuatku merasa nyaman."

Klancain menggaruk pipinya pelan dengan telunjuknya, "Aku senang kau merasa begitu. Bahkan kalau nanti kita menik—maksudku… bisa melanjutkan hubungan ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi. Kau bisa memiliki taman mawarmu… sendiri. Aku akan berusaha keras tentang hal itu."

Slaine tertegun begitu mendengar ucapan Klancain. Ya tentu saja, jenjang yang lebih tinggi. Perkenalan, bertunangan, menikah. Itu adalah tahap yang akan mereka lalui. Semuanya sudah diatur sedemikian rupa.

Hanya saja, jika ini adalah tentang perasaan, siapa yang bisa mengaturnya?

Slaine meraih tangan pemuda disampingnya, membagi kehangatan milik Klancain pada tangannya yang terasa membeku.

"Taman mawar… kupikir aku akan menyukainya."

Sambil menyamakan langkah, mereka pulang bergandengan tangan malam itu melewati alun-alun kota yang mulai sepi.

Musim dingin telah sampai pada musim semi.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

"Jika aku menikah dengan Klancain- _san_ , apa kau akan tetap bersamaku, Harklight?"

Pemuda itu menuangkan teh pada cangkir keramik kosong di depan Slaine, geraknya yang tampak terdiam sesaat tertangkap oleh netra Slaine.

Slaine bertopang dagu, "Jawablah."

"Jika Slaine- _sama_ meminta, jika Saazbaum- _sama_ mengizinkan, tentunya itu juga akan jadi keinginan saya."

"Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu, apa harus senang atau sedih karena perkataanmu itu," tangannya meraih tangkai cangkirnya yang berwarna keemasan.

"Ahh… mungkin aku harus senang. Hanya kau yang membuat teh seenak ini selain ibu. Teh buatanmu yang paling aku sukai."

Harklight tersenyum tipis, ada saat dimana dia berpikir, dapat bersamanya saja sudah cukup. Meskipun senyum, tawa dan bahagianya karena orang lain. Meskipun dia hanya bisa mencintai tanpa memiliki. Dia akan berbahagia untuk Slaine.

Karena semenyedihkan apapun ceritanya, cinta selalu saja terasa indah. Meskipun mencintai adalah hal yang menyakitkan dan melelahkan.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

"Ini kebetulan sekali, kan, Inaho- _san_? Kita bertemu lagi. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di kantor pemerintahan?"

"Kebetulan tidak terjadi sampai tiga kali, Slaine."

"Kau bermaksud menyebut ini sebagai takdir?" Slaine tersenyum lebar.

"Mungkin saja," Inaho menyahutnya dengan datar. Slaine sudah terbiasa dengan ekspresinya hingga tidak mempermasalahkannya. Tentu saja terkadang Slaine kesal dengan wajah itu dengan pemikiran, apa tidak ada ekspresi lain yang dimiliki pemuda ini? Dia akan terlihat lebih tampan seandainya lebih ekspresif. Senyum tipis misalnya. Membuat lengkungan di bibir bukan hal yang sulit.

"Aku baru saja mengurus beberapa dokumen, disini. Kau sendiri?"

"Hehe, aku juga. Aku tidak sesantai kelihatannya kok. Ngomong-ngomong, tugasmu sudah selesai, Inaho-san?"

"Ya."

"Mau minum teh bersama? Di café kemarin?"

"Bagaimana kalau kopi?"

"Ok, kali ini kau yang traktir?"

Masih dengan tempat yang sama dengan nuansa yang sama pula, _cozy_ dan _homy_. Meja tujuh masih dihiasi vas bunga berisi mawar biru. Meja itu sekali lagi menjadi tempt obrolan mereka. Meskipun meja delapan masih kosong dan menampilkan mawar merah yang merekah.

"Karena selama ini hanya bisa pergi di wilayah Vers saja, mendegar cerita tentang Earth terdengar menakjubkan. Disini tidak ada laut, tanaman langka, dan penuh hal yang membosankan lainnya."

"Langit disini lebih indah, asal kau tahu."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, kau bisa melihat bulan dan bintang dengan lebih jelas disini."

"Oh. Aku tidak memperhatikan langit dengan begitu serius, kupikir. Aku punya banyak hal lain yang harus kukerjakan. Belajar piano, memanah, _dialektika_ , _aritmatika_ —begitulah."

"Itu perbedaan mendasar antara bangsawan dan rakyat biasa sepertiku."

"Memangnya kau pikir aku meminta, terlahir sebagai bangsawan dan omega?"

Slaine menumpu pipinya dengan tangan. Cangkir tehnya sudah kosong, dan kopi Cappucinno milik Inaho sudah kehilangan dinginnya es.

"Terlebih lagi tentang beban, tanggung jawab dan perjodohan. Kebebasan bukan sesuatu yang akan dapat aku miliki meskipun aku begitu menginginkannya. Kadang aku berharap dilahirkan dikalangan menengah saja—"

Mempermasalahkan kasta dan status sosial selalu berakhir dengan curhatan hati dan keluhan. Pada setiap sisi, bangsawan dan rakyat biasa tampak saling iri satu sama lain. Mereka tidak bersyukur tentang apa yang mereka miliki. Hanya sebagian yang melakukannya.

Inaho masih mendengarkan curhatan omega itu hingga dia selesai menuangkan isi hatinya. Tentu saja, yang dia lakukan hanya mendengarkan saja sambil menikmati kopinya.

"Kau masih punya banyak waktu, tuan muda?"

"Huh? Ada sih—kenapa?"

"Langit malam inipun masih tetap indah."

Pemuda bersurai hitam kecoklatan itu melambaikan tangan pada pelayan, membayar dengan cepat sebelum matanya memberikan isyarat agar Slaine mengikutinya, meskipun si pirang platina belum mengiyakan. Slaine mengerti yang dimaksud Inaho meskipun pemuda itu tidak banyak bicara padanya.

Dia mengetahui, pemuda yang berjalan di depannya itu lebih muda darinya. Mereka sudah berbagi banyak hal yang diceritakan dalam rentang waktu yang singkat ini, dalam sekian kali pertemuan yang kebetulan bagi Slaine—atau mungkin ditakdirkan? Karena Inaho berkata kebetulan tidak terjadi sampai tiga kali.

Vers adalah tempat yang cukup kering jika boleh disebut. Hanya ada sedikit sungai yang masih memiliki air, ada beberapa danau dengan keadaan yang semakin mengering tiap tahunnya, tidak ada laut, selebihnya adalah wilayah gurun pasir. Hujan juga jarang turun disini, sehingga untuk menumbuhkan tanaman, lebih memakai penggunaan rumah kaca. Meskipun sekarang, siang tidak terlalu panas karena pemerintah Vers terus berupaya untuk membuat wilayahnya menjadi lebih baik dan nyaman. Namun tetap saja, malam di Vers selalu dingin.

Malam ini pun sama seperti malam sebelumnya. Dingin.

Tapi langkah cepat Inaho yang diikutinya membuat rasa dingin kalah. Diiringi dengan rasa ingin tahunya tentang apa yang ingin pemilik surai brunet itu tunjukkan.

Mereka sampai di ujung perbatasan kota setelah melewati alun-alun dan benteng gerbang barat. Memberikan laporan kepada posko penjaga untuk keluar sebentar. Begitu mencapai luar gerbang, sejauh mata memandang ke depan hanya ada gurun pasir, Slaine sendiri sudah bosan memandang gurun. Mau bagaimana lagi, dia sudah hidup di kota ini selama sembilan belas tahun, dan mungkin saja selamanya, hingga hembusan napasnya yang terakhir.

Inaho masih berada di depannya, menunjukkan punggung yang tertutup _long coat_ berwarna kecoklatan yang tebal. Sekian detik kemudian berbalik dengan jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh. Netra delimanya bertemu pandang dengan Slaine, tangannya di rentangkan.

"Lihatlah, ke atas."

Dia melihat langit dan mendapati ribuan gemerlap bintang di atas kepalanya. Di tempat yang tandus dimana sejauh mata memandang hanya ada gurun, Slaine menemukan keindahan. Pada langit yang dihiasi taburan bintang-bintang.

Mereka—bintang-bintang itu— selalu ada setiap malam, sebanyak itu.

Slaine tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu selama ini.

Pada akhirnya mereka duduk pada pasir, karena hanya itulah yang terhampar pada luar gerbang perbatasan kota. Wilayah yang dikepung pasir.

"Mereka selalu ada di atas sana."

Slaine mengangguk. Menatap langit tidak pernah semengagumkan ini sebelumnya. Ya—tentu saja dia pernah melihat bintang, namun tidak seperti ini. Tidak pernah menyaksikan langit berbintang seluas dan selapang ini.

"Meskipun cahayanya adalah masa lalu."

"Hm? Maksudnya?"

"Cahaya bintang berasal dari masa lalu. Karena informasi tidak bisa melewati kecepatan cahaya."

"Artinya?"

"Artinya, cahaya adalah sesuatu yang paling cepat di alam semesta, meskipun begitu perlu empat setengah tahun bagi cahaya bintang itu untuk sampai pada pengamat—kita manusia. Saat melihat cahaya bintang seperti sekarang, yang kita lihat itu sebenarnya adalah penampakan cahaya bintang empat setengah tahunyang lalu."

Slaine menepuk tangannya, "O—oh, astronomi terdengar begitu menakjubkan. Sepertinya aku perlu mencoba membaca buku tentang perbintangan lagi."

"Meskipun aku sudah menjelaskannya dengan lebih mudah?"

"Aku mengerti kok. Semua yang kita lihat di langit adalah masa lalu, begitu kan. Karena jarak mereka sangat—sangat jauh untuk sampai kemari. Seperti cahaya dari bintang."

"Semacam itu."

"Memangnya jarak bintang paling dekat ke sini berapa?"

" _Proxima Centauri_. 4,4 tahun cahaya. 1 tahun cahaya sekitar 10 triliun km."

Oke. Pusing.

"Heehh—aku sering melihat langit malam. Tapi kupikir, yang seindah ini belum pernah. Bahkan masa lalu juga bisa indah ya. Biasanya selalu menyedihkan."

"Itu tergantung bagaimana kau menanggapinya."

Slaine menarik napas dalam-dalam, matanya masih menatap konstelasi menuju horison yang tidak sepenuhnya dia tahu. Hanya bisa mengenali rasi bintang pari dan rasi bintang biduk. Selebihnya hanya bintang bertaburan yang tidak diketahuinya. Tentunya Inaho hapal mana saja Cassiopiea maupun centaurus. Tidak perlu dipertanyakan.

"Wah, lihat, lihat! Itu bintang jatuh!" Slaine refleks menepuk-nepuk bahu Inaho keras seraya mengarahkan telunjuknya. Hilangnya begitu cepat. Tapi iris Inaho sempat melihatnya.

"Mitosnya, jika kau mengucapkan permohonan pada bintang jatuh, maka harapanmu akan terkabul. Apa kau percaya itu Inaho- _san_?!"

"Itu bukan sesuatu yang ilmiah. Jika sugestimu kuat, mungkin saja sesuatu yang baik akan terjadi. Coba saja."

"Memohon pada bintang jatuh?"

"Jika ada lagi setelah ini."

Slaine tidak mempercayai mitos sebenarnya. Namun jika mencoba tidak merugikan. _Kenapa tidak?_ Namun dia tidak menemukannya lagi setelahnya, dan bosan menunggu.

"Hei, Inaho- _san_ , coba buka tangan kananmu."

"Kenapa?" meskipun Inaho belum mendapati jawabannya, dia membukakan telapak tangan kanannya untuk Slaine.

Slaine meletakkan beberapa tangkai tanaman ditangan pemuda itu, " _Thyme_. Tadi aku menemukannya tumbuh disana. Wangi sekali kan? Ini tanaman perennial lho, abadi seperti Edelweiss."

Inaho pernah membaca tentang _Thyme_ , tanaman herba rempah berdaun oval kecil yang memang biasanya tumbuh di gurun pasir. Tapi ini pertama kalinya dia melihatnya langsung, juga mencium bau khasnya yang wangi.

" _Thanks_ ," Inaho memasukkannya ke saku jaketnya.

Kemudian setelah beberapa saat berlalu, Slaine mendapati pemuda kalem itu tampak berjongkok membelakangi tidak jauh darinya. Membuatnya heran, apa yang diperhatikan Inaho.

"Ini," Inaho menoleh seraya menjulurkan tangannya pada Slaine. Ada beberapa tangkai tanaman liar bernama _Mugwort_ di tangan Inaho. Pemuda itu kemudian berucap kalem, "Berkhasiat untuk melancarkan siklus menstruasi."

Slaine menatapnya datar.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Tidak perlu."

Inaho tidak mengatakannya, namun Itu hanya alasan agar memiliki waktu tambahan bersamanya.

Karena…?

Karena ini cukup menyenangkan baginya.

"Tapi kau omega bangsawan. Lagipula sejauh yang kutahu, bersikap sopan santun adalah hal yang dijunjung tinggi di Vers."

"Sopan santun adalah hal yang cukup merepotkan bagi kaum bangsawan, Inaho- _san_. Aku akan lebih senang jika kau berkata mau mengantarku sebagai alasan agar kita lebih lama bersama…"

Dia kemudian berjalan beberapa langkah di depan Inaho, lalu menoleh sambil tersenyum kecil, "…bercanda kok."

Malam ini masih sedingin biasanya. Slaine masih merasakan hal itu sehingga sesekali dia menggosok tangannya menuju jalan arah pulang.

Seandainya saja, dia tidak akan menjadi milik orang lain beberapa pekan mendatang. Inaho tentu akan menawarkan tangannya untuk digenggam sepanjang jalan.

Dia mengetahui hal itu. Slaine Saazbaum Troyard, anak pertama bangsawan Count Saazbaum yang akan bertunangan dengan Count Klancain. Siapa yang tidak tahu berita itu.

Lagipula tangan miliknya tidak cukup hangat untuk dibagi.

Slaine berhenti sejenak, menunggu untuk menyamakan langkah dengan sang pendatang, "Apa kau sudah terbiasa disini? Siangnya panas dan malamnya selalu sedingin ini."

"Lumayan. Lebih ekstrim dibanding Earth memang."

"Uwah. Tanganmu dingin sekali!" Slaine berseru setelah menyentuhnya sekian detik. "Lebih dingin dariku. Inaho- _san_ , jangan-jangan kau adalah _vampire_?"

"Kalau aku _vampire_. Maka kau adalah mangsa pertamaku."

Slaine berdecak, "Tapi kau tahu, orang yang memiliki tangan yang dingin, biasanya memiliki hati yang hangat. Sepertinya itu benar."

"Entahlah."

"Meskipun baru saling mengenal beberapa waktu, aku tahu itu. Hehe."

Oh, itu cengiran yang manis.

Hingga mencapai gerbang kediaman Saazbaum, tiap langkah mereka dan tangan itu berjarak satu sama lain.

Tidak jauh, namun tidak pantas untuk dijangkau.

Di tangan itu, pada jari manis, tidak lama lagi akan terpasang cincin disana. Membuktikan dia akan menjadi milik orang lain seiring waktu berlalu.

Inaho tahu hal itu dengan baik.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **Seal One's Fate II**

 **[TBC]**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **a/n:**

 **1]** Currently obsessed with Tsukiuta Stageplay. /penting/

 **2]** Nama Klancain ternyata tidak tersedia di pilihan AZ Character ffn. Padahal dia penting dan ganteng. uwu

 **3]** Tentang bintang, penjelasan omegaverse, cmiiw ya.

 **BlackCrows1001** : kashikomarimashita destiny, rame tuh. Kalo yang sweet fluff Tadaima okaeri. Yha tinggal klik tag omegaverse di mrm atau mangago, pasti dapat :D

 **Amoebachan** : Okeeehh, sipsip ;)

 **Wako P** : karena ternyata penghuni fandom AZ banyak yang maso—mungkin aku juga punya bibit menjadi maso, jadi biar lebih nyess, bikin ff yang begini /nggakgitu/

Oke, penjelasan tentang omegaversenya sudah disediakan ya :) info lebih lengkap, ada di gugel ;)

 **Shin Hikki** : mungkin ini memang harem slaine! karena semua castnya laki/?

Naekin rating sama susahnya kayak nurunin berat badan. /yha/ thanks jempolnyaa~

 **Capungterbang** : itu nama jodohnya kaum elit semua lho. Yesh, Nao bukan bangsawan, bukan orang vers, dan _mungkin_ bukan jodoh slaine /yha/ Jadi gelap yang dimaksud adalah tidak terlihat juntrungan maupun ujungnya kayak gimana—

 **Aiko S** : Slaine kan emang bangsawan vers ya, cuman nasibnya ngenes. Tapi di pixiv Klancain x Slaine lumayan loh, walau kalah saing dengan Chruhteo x Slaine. Dedek Slaine ama Inaho? Hm… :')

Terima kasih kepada yang sudah menyempatkan membaca, mereview dan follfav :)

 **Kalteng** —27/03/2017

 **-Kirea-**

 **Mind to RnR? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**

 **Aldnoah Zero Written By** **: Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama**

 **Studio** **: A-1 Pictures + TROYCA**

 **Warning** **: Contain BL, Medieval era (maybe), typo, OOC, Don't Like, Don't Read! ;)**

 **Summary** **: [Omegaverse]** Slaine tersenyum; mungkin terkadang, soulmate, pasangan hidup dan orang yang dicintai tidak selalu sama. (Ω)Slaine. (α)Inaho. (α)Klancain. (β)Harklight.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **Seal One's Fate © Kiriya Diciannove**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

3.

Jam masih belum menunjukkan waktu yang terlalu larut. Tapi ini bukanlah waktu dimana sang tuan muda belum sampai di rumah. Seharusnya dia sudah pulang sore tadi, setelah selesai mengantar dokumen. Slaine tidak menyukai pergi diantar kemana-mana oleh pengawal, dengan alasan bahwa di Vers tindakan kriminal jarang terjadi. Meskipun tetap saja kemungkinan kejahatan terjadi selalu ada. Makanya, Harklight sangat cemas sekarang.

Kenapa sang tuan muda masih belum pulang?

Dia menunggu di depan gerbang. Berulang kali mengulang langkahnya ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan perasaan tidak karuan. Tidak peduli jika cuaca semakin dingin setiap detiknya. Baginya keadaan Slaine lebih penting dibanding apapun, termasuk dirinya sendiri. Tipikal pelayan yang setia memang.

Jika setengah jam—tidak, jika sepuluh menit lagi pemilik surai pirang platina itu tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya, Harklight akan mengerahkan para pengawal beta untuk mencarinya ke penjuru kota, terutama tempat favorit _omega_ bangsawan itu, bahkan Harklihgt sendiri yang akan turun tangan mencarinya.

Pada hitungan menit ketiga, aroma familiar dari bunga mawar menyapa inderanya.

"Harklight, kenapa kau disini?" Slaine menatapnya dengan pandangan heran.

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu mengucap syukur, kemudian memeluknya erat, "Slaine- _sama_. Astaga. Saya sangat cemas, anda kemana saja? Kenapa baru pulang sekarang? Anda tidak pernah pulang melewati jam ini sebelumnya!"

Slaine tersenyum saat hal itu terjadi. Ah, pemuda ini pasti sangat mencemaskannya. Dia hampir saja membalas pelukan itu, melingkarkan tangan pada punggung pemuda _beta_ itu seandainya dorongan yang membuat jarak diantara mereka terjadi.

Mantel hitam milik Harklight segera tersampir di bahu Slaine, menyebarkan aroma _sandalwood_ yang memberikan kesan hangat.

"Anda pasti kedinginan, mari segera masuk. Saya akan membuatkan teh hijau untuk anda!"

Senyuman itu berubah menjadi desahan kecil ketika sang pelayan pribadi menuntunnya menuju rumah.

 _Seharusnya kau memelukku lebih lama_. Pemikiran semacam itu sempat berkelebat di kepala Slaine.

"Tadi aku bertemu teman. Kami menatap bintang. Aku tidak tahu kalau langit malam bisa seindah itu. Cakrawala penuh dengan gemerlap bintang. Mereka cantik sekali."

Slaine bercerita. Teh hijau, Harklight dan Lemrina menemaninya.

"Aku baru tahu _nii-sama_ suka astronomi," Lemrina berucap seraya memotong _cheese cake_ miliknya dengan garpu.

"Aku baru tahu kalau astronomi cukup menarik."

"Hmm… _nii-sama_ tidak pernah cerita punya teman dekat selain Harklight dan tutor piano."

"Oh ya, aku baru saja akrab dengannya. Namanya Inaho Kaizuka. Dia pendatang di Vers."

"Bagaimana orangnya? Tampan? Menarik? Apakah kira-kira cocok denganku?"

"Inaho- _sama_? Pemuda yang waktu itu?" Harklight memastikan.

"Slaine mengangguk lalu mengelus dagunya, "Lumayan tampan kalau boleh dikata, hanya saja wajah datarnya… aku tidak yakin kau sanggup berada disampingnya lama-lama karena dia tipe orang yang pendiam dan serius. Dia tidak cocok untukmu."

Lemrina menghela napas, "Ha~ah, kukira aku mendapat secercah harapan tentang _soulmate_ -ku. Lagipula, dibanding menatap langit, aku akan lebih menyukai _dinner_ bersama di restoran."

Slaine mendaratkan telapak tangannya pada surai sang adik, "Suatu saat nanti kau akan tahu, sesuatu yang biasa dapat menjadi istimewa jika melihatnya dari sudut pandang yang berbeda."

"Hm… bukan karena bersama siapa kita melaluinya? Hanya makan roti isi di bangku taman, jika itu bersama dengan orang yang aku cintai, aku tidak akan masalah. Meskipun tentu saja, aku _prefer_ di restoran dengan steak."

Slaine diam sejenak. Jika, dia menatap langit itu bukan dengan Inaho, melainkan dengan Harklight atau Klancain.

Apakah rasanya akan tetap sama seperti tadi?

Semua tentang luapan perasaannya, akankah tetap sedemikan rupa?

Apa semuanya menjadi lebih indah karena dia melewatinya bersama Inaho?

Kenapa dia mempertanyakan hal ini?

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Inaho pulang larut, Yuki tidak mempermasalahkannya. Setidaknya Yuki tahu, Inaho bukan tipe orang yang akan mencari masalah. Namun bukan kebiasaan Inaho pulang terlambat jika masih ada setumpuk dokumen yang harus diurus oleh sang adik, terlebih hari esok dokumen itu akan diserahkan pada atasan. Oke, Yuki tahu Inaho adalah jenius yang bisa menyelesaikannya dengan cepat, hanya saja ini belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya, saat mereka tinggal di Earth. Sekarang Yuki jadi penasaran apa sebabnya.

"Apa kau menemukan sesuatu yang begitu bagus sehingga pulang ke rumah jam segini? Perpustakaan yang penuh buku baru? Gadis atau _omega_ yang menarik?"

"Ya."

"Apanya yang iya, Nao- _kun_?!"

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **[Harklight]**

Harklight telah bekerja di kediaman Saazbaum sejak dia kecil. Dulunya, kakeknya adalah kepala pelayan utama. Jarak umurnya dengan sang tuan muda tidak begitu jauh, menjadikannya memiliki status lain yaitu teman masa kecil, bukan hanya seorang pelayan. Dia adalah salah seorang yang terdekat dengan Slaine dan dia bangga akan hal itu.

Umur yang berkesan baginya adalah tiga belas tahun. Dia mengetahui kalau dirinya adalah _beta_ saat itu, bukan _alpha_ seperti kakeknya, sehingga jabatan kepala pelayan utama tidak akan pernah dia dapatkan.

Dia mendapat hadiah paling berkesan dari Slaine, sebuah kotak musik yang masih berfungsi baik hingga sekarang dan tersimpan rapi di laci lemarinya. Terkadang dia mainkan saat menikmati waktunya sebelum tidur. Musiknya merdu dan menenangkan, disertai aroma _floral_ dari mawar.

Dia masih tiga belas tahun, saat menyadari dirinya jatuh cinta pada sang tuan muda. Meskipun sang tuan muda seringkali merepotkannya, membuatnya mendapat hukuman dari sang kakek, egois dan selalu memintanya menghabiskan wortel di piringnya secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Namun, hanya dengan senyuman kecil, tawa dan namanya yang disebut oleh Slaine disela-sela lengkungan bibir itu, dia senang. Hukuman dipukul dengan rotan tidak menjadi masalah, meskipun dia harus menahan rasa sakitnya tanpa bisa tidur setiap kali itu terjadi.

Masih ada sebulan lagi sebelum umurnya mencapai angka empat belas. Ibu sang tuan muda, Orlane memanggilnya, di taman bunga dimana dia sering menghabiskan waktu bersama tuan muda dan sang adik. Sang nyonya memintanya duduk berhadapan dan menyiapkan secangkir teh untuknya. Dia meminumnya setelah diminta. Teh itu enak dan menenangkan.

"Kau mengingat apa statusmu disini?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Harklight tegang, "Pelayan _beta_ , Orlane- _sama_."

Orlane menatapnya, "Kau tahu kalau suamiku adalah orang yang tegas dan perhitungan, Hark?"

Dia mengangguk kecil.

"Selain itu juga, dia orang yang tanpa ampun."

Poni hitamnya menjatuhi dahi karena mengangguk-angguk.

Mengetahui dengan jelas karakteristik sang tuan karena telah lama bekerja disini. Count Saazbaum bisa disebut sebagai salah satu ksatria Orbit yang terkenal karena sifatnya yang keras.

"Karenanya, tatapan penuh cinta pada putraku, bisa kau menyimpannya?"

Harklight tercekat, matanya menatap netra teduh sang nyonya.

"Kau masih kecil, aku tahu itu, namun jika kau terus menatapnya penuh afeksi itu tidak akan bagus, terutama jika suamiku mengetahuinya. Slaine diharuskan menikah dengan _alpha_ pilihan, seperti itulah dia dibesarkan. Meskipun jika nantinya dia menyukaimu, kau menyukainya, ataupun kalian saling mencintai."

Harklight tahu itu, dan dia tidak pernah banyak berharap.

Orlane memberikan rasa simpati melalui tatapannya.

"Sebelum suamiku mengetahui hal itu, kau memiliki pilihan, menjauh dari Slaine dan bekerja di tempat lain, atau tetap bersamanya tanpa memberikan cintamu padanya."

"Jika saya boleh tahu… apa yang akan terjadi jika Saazbaum- _sama_ tahu?"

"Kalian berdua akan sangat menderita. Dan itu bukanlah hal yang kuinginkan."

Bagaimana mungkin Harklight sanggup untuk membuat orang yang dicintainya hidup menderita?

"Saya mengerti, Orlane- _sama_."

"Maaf, Harklight."

"Tidak perlu berucap demikian, Orlane- _sama_. Saya tahu anda hanya ingin yang terbaik bagi Slaine- _sama_. Dan saya tahu, itu bukanlah saya." Harklight diam sejenak, "Saya memilih untuk tetap berada disampingnya. Karena bisa bersama dengannya, sudah cukup bagi saya. Saya harus memastikan Slaine- _sama_ berbahagia dengan mata saya sendiri agar tidak menyesal."

Orlane mengangguk dengan wajah yang dihiasi senyum tipis, "Aku akan mengajarimu membuat teh yang enak, Hark."

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **[Klancain Cruhteo]**

 _Alpha_ selalu dituntut untuk bisa melakukan segala hal tanpa cela. Selalu dengan kesempurnaan disetiap apapun yang dikerjakan. Semakin tinggi status, semakin banyak hal yang dituntut untuk sangat bagus sekali. Klancain bukan pengecualian. Dia adalah anak yang baik dan patuh. Selalu mengikuti perintah orang tua tanpa mengeluh. Bersikap sopan dan santun layaknya _gentleman_ bukanlah sebuah topeng, itu adalah sebagaimana dirinya dan mimpinya, untuk membuat orangtuanya bangga. Sejauh ini dia selalu berhasil melakukan semuanya, meskipun untuk ukuran sangat bagus sekali, masih sangat sulit untuk didapatkan. Dia mengerjakan sesuatu dengan baik, nyaris sempurna diiringi tepukan dan perkataan, kerja bagus. Bukan sangat bagus sekali.

Hanya karena memiliki status _alpha_ , bukan berarti mereka tidak bisa lelah. Namun Klancain belum menyerah, sekali lagi, itu karena apa yang ingin diraihnya masih belum terpenuhi.

Dia tidak mempermasalahkan jika dijodohkan. Sebagai bangsawan kelas atas, cepat atau lambat, dia tahu hal itu akan terjadi. Ibunya memberikan banyak foto, gadis dan _omega_ yang memiliki status kebangsawanan yang tidak patut untuk dipertanyakan. Tentu saja itu dimaksudkan agar dia mendapatkan yang terbaik.

Jika persoalan selanjutnya adalah tentang pernikahan dan cinta. Klancain menyakini, waktu bisa menjawab sebagian hal itu. Cinta bisa datang karena terbiasa, meskipun awalnya tidak ada rasa maupun benih cinta. Dia akan berusaha memberikan apa yang dia bisa, cinta, kasih sayang, tempat yang nyaman, segalanya. Untuk pasangannya kelak.

Kerja kerasnya akan dibuktikan oleh waktu.

Kali ini, dari semua foto yang ada, bukan ayah atau ibunya yang memilihkan sosok yang pantas untuknya. Klancain yang meraih sebuah foto terlebih dahulu dengan pandangan penuh ketertarikan, dan berkata, "Dia. Aku ingin mengenal _omega_ ini."

Slaine Saazbaum Troyard.

Surainya berwarna pirang terang nyaris albino, _omega_ itu melambaikan tangannya secara pelan. Sosok itu berdiri dengan jarak begitu jauh, tampaknya telah memperhatikannya berlatih pedang beberapa saat. Klancain baru menyadari setelah angin berhembus padanya, membawa aroma _floral_ yang manis.

Pemuda gagah itu tertegun sesaat, pedangnya masih digenggam erat dengan kedua tangannya. Setelahnya dia segera menyarungkan pedang dan berlari ke arahnya. Merapikan rambut pirangnya dengan tangan yang berkeringat.

Slaine menggeleng pelan, tidak mengira mendapati sikap yang cukup kekanakan dari calon tunangan.

"Menunduklah, biar aku yang merapikannya untukmu."

"Kau tidak berkata apa-apa tentang berkunjung kemari, Slaine- _san_."

"Ibumu yang mengundangku untuk minum teh bersama. Pelayanmu berkata kalau kau biasanya berlatih pedang disini, jadi sekalian saja, aku kemari dulu sebelum menemui ibumu."

"Ah… begitu rupanya. Kukira aku adalah alasan utamamu datang." Klancain tampak sedikit kecewa karenanya.

Slaine mengangguk perlahan, "Oh, jadi Klancain- _sama_ punya percaya diri yang tinggi juga ternyata."

"Sebagai alpha, aku harus memiliki hal itu."

"Hmm, bahkan _alpha_ -pun tidak memiliki hidup yang mudah ya."

Gumaman itu tertangkap pendengaran Klancain. Dan dia tersenyum kecil.

"Dasi pita yang kau pakai sangat manis, Slaine- _san_."

"Heeh, apa ini?" Slaine mengerutkan alisnya, "Sejak kapan kau belajar merayu seseorang. Aku tidak perlu itu. Lagipula, harusnya kau memuji wajahku, bukan pita ini."

"Penampilanmu hari inipun manis seperti biasanya, Slaine- _san_."

"Benarkah? Meskipun aku menata rambutku lebih lama di cermin hari ini? Bertemu dengan ibumu membuatku cemas setengah mati, tapi ternyata penampilanku masih terlalu biasa? Haruskah aku menunda pertemuan ini dulu untuk merubah penampilanku—"

Oh. Klancain tidak menduga ucapan Slaine kali ini akan dipenuhi pertanyaan yang sarat akan keraguan, selama ini dia mengira hanya dirinya yang cemas dan penuh harap dalam perihal perjodohan ini. Slaine selalu terlihat tenang, nyaris membuatnya meyakini kalau perjodohan ini tidak akan berjalan lancar.

"—Kupikir aku akan lebih baik jika menemuimu terlebih dahulu. Tapi sekarang aku malah merasa lebih grogi—"

Klancain meraih kedua tangan calon pasangannya, dingin seperti waktu malam itu. Dan sekali lagi, dia akan membagi kehangatannya.

"Maksudku adalah, penampilanmu selalu mempesona, Slaine- _san_. Ibu pasti senang bertemu denganmu."

"Kau yakin?"

Klancain mengangguk, "Aku yakin. Mari, aku akan mengantarmu menemui ibu, aku akan membantumu meyakinkannya kalau kau adalah calon pasangan yang sangat tepat untukku."

"Apa ibumu menyukai cream puff?"

"Hmm, tergantung. Kau membelinya di toko mana, atau membuatnya sendiri?"

"Aku membuatnya… dibantu ibuku…"

"Aku ingin mencobanya!"

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Seperti malam itu, mereka bergandengan tangan dari yard menuju dalam mansion.

Waktu berlalu setelahnya, melepaskan perasaan grogi Slaine dalam acara pertemuan secara pribadi tadi. Sekarang Klancain telah memakai pakaian yang jauh lebih rapi dibanding saat mereka bertemu di waktu siang. Mereka berjalan melewati katedral dan chateaux—rumah-rumah berbentuk istana. Bagian dalam jantung kota memang lebih mengesankan, dibandingkan benteng luar gerbang, hijau lebih banyak terlihat. Dan itu bukanlah kaktus, _thyme_ , _mugworth_ , maupun langit berbintang.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka berhenti pada kerumunan orang yang menyaksikan pertujukan dari _minstrels_ —penyanyi jalanan yang diiringi alunan dari pemain musik. Klancain berada dibelakangnya, menjaganya dengan baik, sementara dia menonton penuh minat sambil bertepuk tangan.

Mereka berhenti di deretan toko yang banyak, di sisi jalannya tampak ditumbuhi beberapa pohon _willow_ yang sendu. Bermacam toko yang menjual perhiasan, souvenir, juga karya seni. Toko roti di seberang dengan jelas memberikan godaan dengan aroma roti vanilla yang baru keluar dari pemanggang. Toko musik yang samar-samar terdengar memainkan musik dari Beethoven. Baik itu toko roti, musik atau buku, bukanlah yang mereka tuju.

Pintu dibuka dari luar oleh dua sosok orang berstatus pengunjung toko, melantunkan lonceng di pintu, segala benda menyilaukan menyapa netra. Mata Slaine menelaah isi tempat yang didatangi. Tidak terlalu ramai, segala furniture dan ornament membuatnya terkesima.

"Seperti apa cincin yang kau inginkan?" Klancain mengarahkan pandangannya pada etalase yang penuh berbagai motif cincin beserta ukirannya.

"Hm... aku belum memikirkan hal itu."

"Setidaknya, cincin adalah sesuatu yang bisa kita pilih bersama." Ujar Klancain lagi.

Slaine mengerutkan dahinya, menandakan dia sedang berpikir keras, "Mungkin yang simple."

"Dari emas? Platinum? Palladium?"

"Platinum…?"

"Kami memiliki berbagai jenis cincin yang simple namun tetap elegan dan berkelas—"

Beberapa jenis cincin ditunjukkan.

"—model pave, bezel atau tension? Tension sepertinya bagus untuk pasangan muda seperti kalian." Yang dilakukan pelayan toko perhiasan itu justru membuat mereka berdua semakin bingung menentukan.

Mereka akan resmi bertunangan, kurang dari sebulan lagi.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **[Inaho Kaizuka]**

Kedua bersaudara Kaizuka bukan orang berada pada awalnya. Yuki perlu bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan—terutama karena dia _omega_. Banyak yang menyarankannya untuk segera menikah dengan _alpha_ yang kaya dibandingkan bekerja. _Male omega_ dan _female omega_ sangat langka. Setelahnya, hal itu menjadi lebih mudah karena Inaho adalah _alpha_ yang sangat berbakat. Dia jenius. Mereka belajar tidak melewati akademi, melainkan biara sebelum memiliki kesempatan untuk mendapatkan tempat dan pendidikan yang lebih baik.

Tidak mengira pada awalnya, kalau pada akhirnya mereka harus pindah wilayah karena pekerjaan Yuki di kedutaan. Meributkan—meskipun didominasi oleh ocehan Yuki tentang tempat yang akan ditinggali, hingga pada akhirnya _town house_ dan apartemen tersingkir dari opsi dan mereka memilih _maisonette_. Lantai dua menjadi hak penuh Inaho.

Dia perlu begadang malam ini untuk mengerjakan dokumen yang harusnya diselesaikan siang menjelang sore tadi. Setidaknya Inaho menikmati waktunya yang telah berlalu dengan Slaine, meskipun gurun pada malam hari adalah tempat yang begitu dingin.

Belum sebulan semenjak dia tinggal disini, tapi seluk beluk tempat dan jalanan di Vers sudah dapat dia ingat dengan baik. Meskipun tidak semua tempat telah dia datangi. Hanya beberapa tempat yang menarik saja yang dia kunjungi, tentu saja yang pertama adalah perpustakaan, toko buku dan galeri seni. Beberapa tempat yang akan selalu dia hampiri.

Slaine Saazbaum Troyard adalah sosok yang cukup menyenangkan. Dia selalu memiliki bahan pembicaraan, seperti Yuki. Inaho tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, karena pada dasarnya dia lebih memilih mendengarkan kecuali sesuatu salah tentang apa yang sedang diobrolkan.

Mungkin dia terlambat, atau beginilah takdirnya. Sosok yang menyenangkan itu akan menjadi milik orang, bahkan tanpa sempat baginya untuk memperjuangkan. Sesuatu seabstrak cinta itu datang begitu saja tanpa harus melewati waktu yang lama, muncul dalam sekejap dengan begitu beraninya.

Sebuah mug berisi _honey ginger tea_ diletakkan di meja kerja kabinetnya, Inaho mendapati kakaknya memegang mug dengan motif senada, duduk pada kursi kosong di dekat jendela kaca yang tertutup gorden.

Inaho menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak, meletakkan pulpen yang dipakainya pada kertas dokumen dan meraih gelasnya yang masih mengeluarkan uap dengan jelas.

"Malam di Vers benar-benar dingin, bagaimana kalau _winter_ tiba disini dan ada badai salju, aku tidak bisa membayangkannya. Haruskah aku meminta pindah kembali saja, ke Earth? Atau mungkin Moonbase? Haahh, tapi pemandangan disini cukup bagus sih, kecuali bagian luar gerbang."

"Kau akan beradaptasi dengan cepat Yuki- _nee_. Lagipula disini tidak ada salju, meskipun musim dingin."

Sayangnya mereka tiba disini saat _winter_ berlalu menyambut _spring_.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya."

"Tapi rasanya tetap saja dingin kan?"

Inaho tidak menjawab, tapi maniknya menatap sang kakak. Sungguh pertanyaan yang tidak patut diucapkan.

"Hehe, iya ya, tentu saja. Namanya juga musim dingin," Yuki menyesap tehnya.

"Kau besok bekerja, begadang tidak bagus untukmu."

"Hmm, aku tahu. Sebentar lagi saja. Pekerjaanmu juga tinggal sedikit lagi, kan?"

Inaho hanya diam sambil memegang gelasnya lalu meminumnya, Yuki tersenyum.

"Kau tampak seperti orang yang baru saja melalui malam dengan menyedihkan, atau mungkin sebaliknya? Aku jadi penasaran."

"Aku merasakan keduanya."

"Waah, adikku sudah dewasa rupanya. Apa kau bertemu _soulmate_ -mu tapi tidak berjodoh dengannya? Atau kau bertemu dengan seseorang yang mempesona, tapi dia sudah mempunyai kekasih? Biar kupikir lagi—atau kau ingin membeli buku kuno tapi stoknya sudah habis?"

Inaho meletakkan mug-nya, "Apakah aku datang terlambat? Atau dia bukan takdirku?"

Meskipun aku adalah _soulmate_ -nya?

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **Seal One's Fate III**

 **[TBC]**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **a/n: jadi aku mencari tentang makna (?) Soulmate. Dan yha, ternyata soulmate dan jodoh aka pasangan hidup belum tentu orang yang sama. Mari menuju hurt-comfort-angst. (^q^;)9**

Terima kasih kepada yang sudah menyempatkan membaca dan juga mereview; Shin Hikki, (Slaine mana boleh poliandri, dilarang di Vers /yha), Seijuurou Eisha, dan Yassamine. ;)

 **Kalteng** —28/04/2017

 **-Kirea-**

 **Mind to RnR? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**

 **Aldnoah Zero Written By** **: Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama**

 **Studio** **: A-1 Pictures + TROYCA**

 **Warning** **: Contain BL, Medieval era (maybe), typo, OOC, Don't Like, Don't Read! ;)**

 **Summary** **: [Omegaverse]** Slaine tersenyum; mungkin terkadang, soulmate, pasangan hidup dan orang yang dicintai tidak selalu sama. (Ω)Slaine. (α)Inaho. (α)Klancain. (β)Harklight.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **Seal One's Fate © Kiriya Diciannove**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

4.

Dalam acara jamuan pesta, Klancain dan Slaine—mereka tentunya pernah bertemu, meskipun hanya senyum disertai sapaan ringan. Hanya orang tua saja yang senang berbicara membahas berbagai hal dalam pesta, mengenai politik, rumor, kabar burung hingga hal lainnya. Sebagai bangsawan kelas atas, Count Saazbaum dan Count Cruhteo tentu saja saling mengenal. Terutama karena keduanya adalah anggota militer Vers bergelar Ksatria Orbit, salah satu bagian dari impian Klancain, menjadi Ksatria Orbit.

Slaine juga pernah bermimpi, untuk menjadi sosok bersahaja seperti sang ayah. Seragam militer berwarna merah dengan emblem tersemat di dada. Kendati tidak dapat menjadi kenyataan, karena statusnya sebagai omega. Setidaknya dia masih bisa menjadi anggota parlemen atau birokrasi, karena selain omega, dia adalah bangsawan. Bukan hal yang terlalu dia banggakan sebenarnya. Tapi itu dapat dijadikan jalan menuju bagian mimpi alternatifnya. Omega biasa kebanyakannya tidak mendapatkan banyak kesempatan, kecuali jika mereka memiliki bakat juga keberuntungan.

Orlane duduk di gazebo sambil merajut, matanya sesekali mengarah pada dahan pohon yang dihinggapi burung pipit. Burung-burung itu hinggap dan berkicau. Maniknya mendapati sang putra _omega_ -nya, Slaine berjalan membawa sebuket bunga anyelir.

"Untuk ibu, dari Klancain- _san_ ," Slaine menyerahkan buket bunga.

"Oh, pemuda yang romantis," Ujar Orlane sambil menerimanya dengan senyuman. Aroma bunga tercium dengan jelas ketika dia mendekatkan helaian cantik itu ke wajahnya.

"Hm, dia penuh dengan hal yang membuat iri."

"Itu artinya kamu beruntung, Slaine."

Slaine duduk di kursi panjang, disebelah sang ibu. Dia menatap burung pipit di ranting pohon yang kecil. "Aku menyukainya, Klancain- _san_ memang orang yang baik. Tapi untuk mencintainya, entahlah…"

Orlane meletakkan buket bunga di meja, "Cinta itu datang dengan berbagai cara, Slaine. Ada karena terbiasa, karena waktu, bahkan pandangan pertama. Juga, bisa jadi tanpa kau sadari."

"Mungkinkah kita mencintai dua orang sekaligus?"

"Tentu saja, buktinya kau mencintai ayah, ibu dan adikmu kan?"

"Ibu… aku serius…"

"Kalau itu adalah rasa suka, ibu rasa tidak masalah. Jika ini bukan tentang keluarga, tapi cinta pada dua seorang, maka itu adalah hal yang egois dan tidak etis, Slaine." Orlane menjawab dengan nada serius. "Kita hanya punya satu hati dan sebaiknya diberikan kepada orang yang tepat. Ini adalah tentang komitmen dan tanggung jawab. Biar ibu katakan dengan jelas padamu, perasaan saja tidak cukup."

 _It's complicated._

Slaine ingat betul apa yang pernah dia katakan pada sang adik.

 _(Mungkin terkadang, soulmate, pasangan hidup dan orang yang dicintai tidak selalu sama.)_

Hal yang menjadi kenyataan.

Kenapa segalanya tidak menjadi lebih mudah?

"Kenapa orang yang merupakan _soulmate_ -ku, orang yang akan menjadi pasangan hidupku dan orang yang kucintai berbeda?"

Orlane cukup terkejut mendengar kata itu keluar dari Slaine, "Kau bertemu _soulmate_ -mu?"

Slaine mengangguk pelan, "Meskipun baru bertemu, tapi aku merasa seperti telah mengenalnya dalam waktu yang lama. Segala hal menjadi menarik dan nyaman. Dan aku menyenangi hal itu. Tapi setelah ini aku tidak bisa sebebas ini lagi, bahkan hanya untuk sekedar membahas retorika sambil minum teh dengannya."

Slaine menciptakan keheningan setelahnya.

"Dan aku mencintai Harklight, bu. Ibu tahu jelas hal itu kan?"

Tentu saja Orlane tahu benar tentang hal itu. "Kau harus belajar melupakan perasaanmu padanya, itu akan membuat Harklight menderita. Dan ibu harap, untuk _soulmate_ -mu itu—"

Jangan sampai jatuh hati padanya.

"—ibu tidak masalah jika kau _hanya_ berteman dengannya. _Soulmate_ tidak berarti dia orang yang ditentukan jadi pasangan hidupmu. Bukan berarti ibu tidak peduli pada perasaanmu, tetapi kita adalah bangsawan, Slaine. Kita mempunyai tanggung jawab, menjaga nama keluarga dan melindungi orang-orang kita. Kau telah dibesarkan untuk hal itu."

"Aku selalu menyusahkan Harklight... Aku tahu itu bu, tapi—"

"Ini adalah hal yang berat dan melelahkan, bukan?" Orlane memeluknya, menepuk bahunya penuh rasa kasih dan sayang, "Tapi Slaine adalah seseorang yang kuat."

Burung pipit yang bertengger di ranting terbang bebas ke langit. Dan Slaine merasa iri padanya.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Ini adalah kali kedua hujan turun di Vers dalam bulan ini, bukan hal yang dibenci, karena hujan jarang turun disini. Hujan pertama sudah datang membawa badai debu. Dan hujan kali ini lebih menenangkan. Langitnya mendung, hujannya membasahi dedaunan dan rumput, hingga menciptakan petrikor. Meskipun demikian, jalanan tetap saja tampak oleh orang yang berlalu lalang dengan payung. Entah itu sendiri maupun berdua.

Slaine salah satunya, dia berteduh di bawah toko musik dalam perjalanannya menuju galeri seni bersama sang pengawal, Harklight. Dia sudah berada dua menit disana, hingga akhirnya Harlight berjalan dengan cepat sambil memakai payung yang baru dibelinya di toko. Slaine tersenyum tipis ketika payung itu menaungi kepalanya.

"Biar aku yang pegang—" Slaine bermaksud memegang gagang payung.

Payung bergeser hingga Slaine hanya meraih ruang kosong. Harklight menggeleng.

"Harklight." Slaine menadahkan tangannya.

"Biar saya saja, kalau anda yang melakukannya, saya meyakini, kepala saya akan tersangkut."

Slaine menyipitkan matanya, "Kau mau menyebutku pendek?"

"Apakah anda merasa demikian?"

Slaine menyikut pinggang sang pengawal, "Aish. Pegang yang benar kalau begitu."

Mereka berjalan beriringan, dengan Harklight yang memayunginya. Memastikan tidak satu tetespun hujan mengenainya, meskipun kecipak air di jalanan menerpa sepatu bootsnya dengan jelas. Slaine tahu, bahu pemuda berseragam butler itu pasti basah karenanya. Payung itu dengan sangat jelas digunakan untuk melindunginya dengan baik. Slaine memperdekat jarak mereka, hingga lengan mereka bersentuhan.

"Mungkin ini yang terakhir." Bisiknya.

Meskipun sebagian bahunya basah dan terasa dingin, Harklight tersenyum padanya.

Kedua tangan Slaine berada di dalam saku _coat_ -nya, membuat kesan tenang, manik hijau bercampur kebiruannya menatap lukisan yang terpajang di dinding, dengan Harklight yang mengikutinya di belakang.

Museum seni bergaya arsitektur Romanesque itu dipenuhi berbagai acara pameran untuk beberapa waktu kedepan. Meskipun cukup tertarik pada seni, Slaine benar-benar tidak mengerti lukisan apa yang ada di depannya itu karena terlalu abstrak dengan warna cerah yang bercampur. Apakah ini wujud seseorang atau lukisan pemandangan alam.

"Ini seni yang membingungkan, benarkah, Inaho- _san_?"

Pemuda bersurai brunet itu berada disebelahnya, kedua tangannya berada di belakang punggungnya. Dengan mudah Slaine menyadarinya, aroma itu memang khas. Citrus gourmand.

"Ini seni kontemporer. Tidak terikat, sebuah pembebasan konsep dan visual—"

"Saking bebasnya hingga sulit dimengerti." Potong Slaine.

"Ini tentang ungkapan perasaan."

Mereka bicara tanpa saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Kau membahas perasaan dengan wajah datar seperti itu? Tampak tidak pantas. Ngomong-ngomong, selamat siang, Inaho- _san_." Akhirnya Slaine menatap pemuda disebelahnya.

Inaho telah menatapnya terlebih dahulu, "Selamat siang. Kali ini kau tidak sendirian."

"Dia pengawalku, sekaligus teman masa kecilku. Harklight."

"Kita sudah pernah bertemu, Inaho- _sama_."

Pemuda berstatus _beta_ itu menunduk. Inaho membalasnya dengan sikap yang sama.

"Aku mengingatnya."

"Aahh, kalian tidak perlu mengingat kejadian waktu itu!"

Mungkin karena mereka adalah _soulmate_. Inaho dengan segera mengetahui manik itu terlihat begitu cerah ketika Slaine membahas kolase di dinding dengan Harklight. Seperti berbicara dengan orang yang dicintainya. Pandangan penuh cinta.

Mungkin ini pertama kalinya, Harklight melihat sang tuan muda membahas begitu banyak hal dengan orang yang baru dikenal. Seakan dua orang itu adalah sahabat yang telah lama tidak bertemu. Meskipun tiap ungkaian kata di dominasi Slaine, mereka tampak saling memahami. Seperti _soulmate_.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

"Kalian terlihat begitu akrab. Seperti sahabat yang terpisah bertahun-tahun, kemudian bertemu kembali."

"Haha, apa kau cemburu?" Slaine tersenyum.

Sebenarnya sih—

Meskipun itu tidak layak. Harklight hanya diam.

Slaine melirik sang pelayan, lalu kembali menatap langkahnya di alun-alun kota, jalan menuju pulang. Hujan telah reda, meskipun langit tampak lebih putih abu-abu dibanding biru cerah. Menandakan kalau hujan mungkin saja akan menyapa kembali.

"Dia _soulmate_ -ku. Aku tidak tahu, apakah ini namanya beruntung? Menemukan _soulmate_ ketika hal itu harusnya tidak mudah. Maksudku, berapa orang yang bisa bertemu _soulmate_ mereka?" Slaine menatap langit.

" _Soulmate_ , pasangan hidup, dan orang yang kucintai tampaknya berbeda. Tapi jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan menyusahkanmu lagi dengan perasaanku."

Mungkin seperti inilah akhirnya, pikir Harklight.

Mereka melewati Vers _fountain_ —kolam air mancur terbesar di kota. Tempat yang memiliki mitos dapat mengabulkan permintaan jika meminta dengan perasaan tulus pada patung sang dewi di tengah kolam air mancur. Harklight merogoh sakunya untuk mendapati sekeping koin dengan nilai tertinggi. Dia melangkah menuju kolam, melemparnya ke tengah air.

 _Mengharapkan kebahagiaan untuk Slaine pada sang dewi meskipun itu adalah mitos._

Harklight tersenyum lembut padanya, dan Slaine tidak punya pilihan lain, selain membalasnya dengan senyum termanis yang dia punya.

"Semoga anda berbahagia, Slaine- _sama_."

 _Itu adalah permintaan yang tulus dari Harklight._

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Mereka kembali bertemu, disaat Slaine berniat meminjam buku tentang astronomi, tampak bingung dalam menentukan pilihan, ditangannya ada dua buku berbeda warna.

"Aku menyarankan buku yang bersampul biru. Ilustrasi setiap halamannya lebih menarik."

Pemuda itu memiliki tinggi sepantaran dengannya, meskipun dia lebih muda. Tentu saja mereka masih dalam masa pertumbuhan. Walaupun tampaknya, pemuda _alpha_ itu akan lebih tinggi darinya nanti.

Dia memilih buku yang disarankan seraya melihat-lihat isinya, lalu menatap sang lawan bicara, "Sebenarnya aku penasaran. Apa mungkin kau sebenarnya menguntitku, Inaho- _san_? Rasanya aneh kita sering bertemu secara kebetulan."

"Ini adalah tempat yang sering kudatangi, perpustakaan, museum dan toko buku. Dan aku bekerja di kantor kedutaan."

"Hmm, aku tahu itu sih…"

"Kau sudah mengetahui dengan jelas, jika kau datang ke tempat itu, kemungkinan besar akan bertemu denganku."

"M—maksudmu, aku yang bertujuan untuk menemuimu begitu?"

Inaho hanya memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, hingga surainya bergerak lembut, "Apa bukan begitu?"

Mungkin benar, itu tujuan Slaine yang sebenarnya.

"Aku hanya berpikir… mengobrol denganmu cukup menyenangkan… karena hanya kau saja yang mempunyai cerita tentang tempat selain Vers. Tidak ada maksud lainnya..."

 _Mungkin?_

"Sebenarnya aku juga berharap bisa bertemu denganmu. Tapi tentunya, mansion tempatmu tinggal bukanlah tempat yang bisa kukunjungi seenaknya."

"Jadi kau juga menungguku?"

"Tidak juga."

Slaine mencibir, "Aku yakin kamu tidak punya banyak teman, selain diriku karena kepribadianmu itu. Makanya, aku berniat bertemu denganmu, agar kau tidak merasa menyedihkan tinggal di Vers."

Kenyataannya, pada kantor kedutaan, Inaho telah memiliki teman sekaligus rekan kerja—yang juga berasal dari Earth. Dan mereka mengajaknya makan bersama tadinya, namun Inaho menolaknya.

"Tidak banyak bukanlah masalah."

"Nah, karena sudah ketemu denganku—ayo."

Inaho hanya mengikuti langkah _omega_ di depannya. Dia tahu kemana tempat yang mereka tuju.

Slaine bersungut, dahinya berkerut. Kali ini meja yang mereka tempati bernomor sebelas, bunga yang ada di dalam vas adalah krisan kuning. Kursi nomor tujuh, ditempati oleh sepasang muda-mudi.

"Kenapa kau malah memilih meja ini? Aku lebih suka meja nomor tujuh dengan mawar birunya."

"Meja nomor tujuh sedang ditempati." Inaho menyahut sambil membuka menu.

"Aku bisa saja menunggu—"

"Aku tidak."

"Inaho- _san_ , kau kan sudah tahu aku menyukai bunga mawar biru."

"Aku tahu." Inaho menutup buku menu, iris rubinya menatap Slaine. "Makanya, aku memilih meja ini, meskipun masih ada meja lain yang kosong."

Slaine menatap bunga krisan di meja, "Jadi kau juga menyukai bunga, Inaho- _san_. Kupikir kau hanya tertarik pada bintang?"

"Aku suka mempelajari banyak hal."

Sang pelayan menghampiri, bersiap mencatat pesanan pada kertasnya. Membuat obrolan mereka itu terputus.

"Espresso, Biscotti dan Croissant."

Slaine mengabaikan buku menu didepannya, "Kau selalu memesan kopi," Slaine melipat tangannya, "Kali ini aku juga akan memesannya. Sama sepertimu—"

"Hazelnut latte dan dan Muffins au Caramel untuknya," Inaho berucap pada pelayan.

"Baik, akan saya ulang pesanannya." Pelayan itu berlalu setelah memastikan.

Dahi Slaine berkerut, "Inaho- _san_ , kenapa kau malah mengganti pesananku. Kubilang kan kopi yang sama denganmu. Kenapa kau mempermasalahkannya?"

"Aku merekomendasikan kopi yang cocok untukmu."

"Oh…"

"Lagipula kau pasti jarang meminum kopi, dan selalu meminum teh."

"Wah, aku belum pernah memberitahumu itu. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu, jangan-jangan, kau benar-benar menguntitku."

"Aku hanya menebak. _Tea time_ adalah sesuatu yang biasa untuk bangsawan. Bukannya kopi."

"Kau benar sih, biasanya memang selalu teh. Aku menyukainya, terutama buatan Harklight, dia sangat pandai menyeduhnya." Slaine tersenyum lebar.

Ah, senyuman itu…

Pesanan telah diletakkan oleh pelayan. Inaho menyesap espresso-nya dengan tenang. Dan itu pula yang Slaine lakukan terhadap minuman yang dipesankan Inaho untuknya.

Dia memberikan ekspresi terkejut, "Rasanya manis juga, ini tidak seburuk yang aku kira. Kupikir semua kopi rasanya pahit. Apa tadi ini namanya? Hazelnut Latte, bukan? Kalau yang kau minum itu, apa namanya, Inaho- _san_? Espresso?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum dengan tipis, "Kau mengingat dengan baik."

Slaine tersenyum bangga sambil menikmati muffinnya dengan manner yang sopan hingga potongan terakhir, "Espresso… boleh aku mencobanya? Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana rasanya, hingga kau terlihat begitu menikmatinya."

"Kau akan menyesalinya."

"Kau pelit sekali, kalau tidak mau berbagi, aku akan memesannya sendiri."

Sebelum memanggil pelayan, cangkir berisi espresso disodorkan padanya oleh Inaho. Slaine menanggapinya dengan senyuman.

"Akan kucoba!"

Bibirnya bertemu pinggir cangkir, menyeruputnya dengan antusias. Dan kemudian, satu teguk kopi melewati tenggorokannya dengan susah payah. Meletakkan cangkir dengan cepat, Slaine kemudian menyeruput latte-nya yang masih tersisa. Sepotong croissant diserahkan Inaho menggunakan garpu, dan Slaine menyuapnya begitu saja, kemudian sebuah tisu telah disodorkan Inaho padanya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau meminum kopi ini dengan wajah datar seperti itu?!" Slaine menatapnya tidak percaya, dan Inaho masih memasang wajah kalemnya. Jelas sudah memprediksi hal ini akan terjadi.

"Aku tahu kopi itu rasanya pahit, tapi aku kira tidak sepahit ini? Kenapa latte dan espresso begitu berbeda, padahal mereka sama-sama kopi? Apa gulanya terlalu sedikit?"

"Berbeda dengan espresso, latte adalah kopi bercampur susu. Lagipula, rasa espresso tidak sepahit itu. Kau berlebihan."

Slaine memasang wajah serius, "Aku tidak akan pernah memesan espresso. Latte, boleh saja. Akan kuingat ini dengan baik."

Waktu berlalu, dan Inaho berbaik hati untuk membayar. Slaine menunggu dibelakangnya sambil menatap meja yang biasa ditempati oleh mereka masih dihuni oleh sejoli.

"Hei, _waiter-san_." Slaine berucap pada _waiter_ yang tadi sempat melayani mereka.

Sang pelayan perempuan yang Slaine yakini lebih muda darinya itu segera menoleh, "Iya?"

"Apa makna bunga di meja nomor tujuh?"

Bunga mawar biru.

Untuk beberapa saat waiter itu diam.

"Misterius?"

"Hanya itu?"

"Sesuatu yang mustahil untuk dicapai...?"

"Oke. _Thanks_." Slaine tersenyum, dan sang pelayan itu pergi dengan ekpresi bingung.

Setiap meja memang terdapat vas bunga, kebanyakan di dominasi bunga mawar merah pada nomor meja yang genap, dan nomor meja yang ganjil dihiasi bunga yang berbeda-beda. Meja satu, anyelir. Meja dua, mawar merah. Meja tiga, lavender. Meja empat, mawar merah. Meja lima, lily. Meja enam mawar mewar.

Konsep yang hanya dimengerti beberapa orang, jika setiap bunga pada meja memiliki makna yang berbeda. Sebagian orang hanya datang untuk menikmati makanan dan pulang. Siapa yang peduli pada bunga, kalau ada makanan yang menggoda perut dihadapanmu.

"Ternyata mereka juga tahu filosofi bunga."

Inaho menoleh padanya, "Aku juga tahu."

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Ada beberapa paperbag yang dibawa Slaine, satu berisi buku yang dipinjam dari perpustakaan atas rekomendasi Inaho dan yang lainnya berisi _carrot cake_ dan donat. Dibeli untuk sang adik.

Mereka melewati alun-alun dan kanal. Inaho tahu, di Vers, aliran sungai tidak terlalu banyak dan sebagian tampak memiliki air yang surut. Meskipun begitu, pemandangan alamnya tampak terjaga. Ada banyak bunga putih yang bermekaran dipinggir jalan yang kali ini mereka lewati.

"Blanchefleur?" Ucap Slaine begitu mendapati pemuda dari Earth itu tampak memperhatikan tanaman yang mereka lalui.

"Sebenarnya, aku memperhatikan Lichfield Angel."

Mereka sedang membahas bunga sambil melanjutkan langkah mereka sebelum berhenti ditengah-tengah jembatan yang mereka seberangi. Slaine menyandarkan dagunya pada railing jembatan. Meskipun pemandangannya bagus, tempat itu sepi pejalan kaki disebabkan rute yang dilalui cukup jauh, juga karena tidak ada area pertokoan maupun café.

"Kenapa Krisan kuning?" Slaine bertanya dengan nada ragu tentang meja yang tadi mereka tempati. Pantaskah hal ini dia tanyakan.

"Kau tahu kenapa."

Dalam bahasa bunga, Krisan kuning bermakna kegembiraan, keceriaan, cinta yang dipertanyakan, cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Mana makna yang ingin Inaho tujukan padanya?

Ah. Slaine mungkin tahu.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **Seal One's Fate IV**

 **[TBC]**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **a/n: next last chap~**

Sama kek slaine, ku seringnya cuman minum teh es(?) doang. Paling banter kopi kapucino. Sekali nyoba kopi anu tanpa gula, maboq. Black coffe lebih pahit dari pada jalan kehidupanku /yh/

 **codot-id** : meskipun ku tak tau harus menggambarkan perasaan mrk kek gimana ;_;

cwe alpha ama cwo omega… kayaknya sih cwo omega nya sih yg lahiran /yha

kecuali kalo cwo alpha ama cwe alpha, cwenya yg lahiran.

 **Yuyu arxlnn** : yg bikin juga bingung kok deq, slaine mesti ama syp ini. Apa ama sya aja kali ya /ga/ ato di matiin aja mrk semua /no/ Yg penting slaine jadi anak tajir kali ini /ea

 **SugaRin2109** : nasib Harklight jdi figuran ya gini /g/ klansure nya di next chap aja ya~

Terima kasih sudah mampir di ff ini :D

Doumo~

 **Kalteng** —31/07/2017

 **-Kirea-**

 **Mind to RnR? :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**

 **Aldnoah Zero Written By** **: Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama**

 **Studio** **: A-1 Pictures + TROYCA**

 **Warning** **: Contain BL, Medieval era (maybe), typo, OOC, Don't Like, Don't Read! ;)**

 **Summary** **: [Omegaverse]** Slaine tersenyum; mungkin terkadang, soulmate, pasangan hidup dan orang yang dicintai tidak selalu sama. (Ω)Slaine. (α)Inaho. (α)Klancain. (β)Harklight.

 **Thanks to: Thiiya, Yuyu arxlnn, Kikuze, Seijuurou Eisha :^D**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **Seal One's Fate © Kiriya Diciannove**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

5.

"Aku sarankan latte, jangan mencoba espresso."

Slaine berbicara banyak hal, namun pembahasan tentang bunga tidak termasuk diantaranya. Tidak meyakini hal itu dapat dia bicarakan dengan sang adik.

"Hmm…" Lemrina mengangguk-angguk. "Harusnya kau belikan aku _latte_ , bukannya _cake_. Bagaimana nasib dietku?"

Meskipun berkata seperti itu, sang adik tampak menikmati setiap potong donat dari kotaknya.

"Buat apa… kau diet?"

"Apa _nii-sama_ berpura-pura tidak menyadarinya? Aku terlihat gemuk akhir-akhir ini!"

Slaine menatapnya dengan ekspresi dengan tidak percaya, lalu ber- _facepalm_.

"Haruskah saya belajar membuat kopi?" Harklight bertanya.

Slaine tampak berpikir, kemudian menggeleng, "Jangan, tidak perlu."

"Kenapa? Apa anda meragukan kemampuan saya?"

 _Bukannya melupakan, nanti aku malah semakin menyukaimu._

"Inaho- _san_ bilang, terlalu banyak minum kafein tidak baik untuk kesehatan."

"Bagaimana kalau tuangkan teh lagi untukku?" Lemrina mengangkat cangkirnya.

"Ah, saya akan menyeduhkannya lagi." Sang pengawal—yang terkadang berubah status jadi pelayan pribadi Slaine segera menuju dapur.

"Kau selalu bercerita banyak, jika itu adalah hal tentang bersama Inaho- _san_." Lemrina memotong _carrot cake_ -nya dengan pisau disela melontarkan ucapan itu.

"Karena ini menarik untuk diceritakan…?"

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Klancain- _san_? Bagaimana jadinya kalau kau lebih menyukai Inaho- _san_ dibanding Klancain- _san_? Lebih banyak dibandingkan kepada Harklight."

"Klancain- _san_ …? Bukankah sudah jelas, dia akan menjadi pasanganku. Dia akan menjadi kakak ipar yang baik bagimu."

Lemrina menatap netra sang kakak yang teduh, "Aku… selalu dikelilingi orang-orang yang baik, memang."

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Slaine sedang membaca buku astronomi sore itu di gazebo. Meskipun dibanding membaca, pikirannya justru kemana-mana. Memikirkan begitu banyak hal. Sepasang tangan menutup kedua matanya, bukan hal sulit untuk mengetahui siapa pelakunya. Apalagi jika aroma _fougere_ tercium jelas dari dekat, campuran antara lavender dan aroma kayu yang kental. Tampak sesuai dengan kepribadian lembut namun ambisius.

Slaine meletakkan bukunya dipangkuannya, kedua tangannya memegang lengan pelaku.

"Aku tahu itu kau, Klancain- _san_."

Tangan itu menjauh darinya, ia mendapati sosok pemuda bersurai _blonde_ itu menampilkan senyuman dengan penampilannya yang selalu rapi, kemeja putih berlapis vest hitam.

"Aku datang berkunjung," Klancain duduk di kursi _single_ sebelahnya, "Tadi aku juga sempat bertemu dengan ibu dan adikmu. Ayahmu sepertinya tidak ada di rumah."

"Ayah selalu sibuk," Slaine mengalihkan buku dipangkuannya ke meja, setelah meletakkan pembatas pada halaman yang dibacanya.

Klancain mengangguk, "Tapi syukurlah, kamu tampaknya tidak terlalu sibuk, Slaine- _san_. Jadi aku bisa melihatmu lama-lama."

"Y—ya, lihat saja. Toh tidak akan yang berubah dari wajahku." Ujar Slaine sedikit sungkan. Jarang mendapati Klancain berkata seperti itu padanya.

Dan Klancain benar-benar hanya menatapnya dengan dihiasi senyum, hingga pelayan datang mengantarkan kudapan pada mereka.

Kue berbentuk cangkang kerang dengan tekstur lembut tertangkap netranya, disertai aroma wangi mentega dan lemon. Madeleine dan teh chamomile hangat disajikan di meja.

"Kupikir tadinya kau datang kemari dengan tangan kosong."

"Mana mungkin begitu, kuharap kau menyukai Madeleine."

Slaine mengambil satu dan tampak menikmatinya. "Aku tidak bermasalah dengan _cake_ dan _pastry_. Aku bukan tipe orang yang akan gemuk dengan mudah."

Klancain terkekeh, "Meskipun kau ge—maksudku lebih berisi, kupikir aku akan tetap menyukainya."

Slaine menguyah kuenya pelan-pelan hingga habis, menghindari kemungkinan tersedak karena ucapan Klancain yang tampak improve dalam hal memuji.

"Kau akan terlihat lebih manis jika pipimu lebih berisi. Untuk ukuran tinggi cukup memenuhi standar. Tentu saja kepribadian adalah hal yang penting juga. Apa kau tahu, kau memiliki bola mata yang sangat indah…"

"Oh! Kau juga harus menikmati kue ini." Slaine menyodorkan Madeleine ke mulut Klancain dengan cepat. Membuat Klancain refleks membuka mulutnya.

Dia memegang potongan yang tersisa di tangannya, "Hmm—ini enak. Sepertinya aku berbakat memilih toko bakery yang bagus—"

Klancain belum selesai menghabiskan, namun Slaine menyodorkannya lagi padanya dengan wajah yang serius.

"Slaine- _san_ —"

"Kau mau potongan yang lebih besar? Akan kucarikan."

" _Hold on_ ," Klancain menahan tangan Slaine yang berniat meraih kue kerang, "Aku ingin minum."

Slaine menarik napas dan menghembuskan napas perlahan, "Ok."

Cangkir berpoles lukisan teratai disampingnya, diletakkan kembali di meja oleh lelaki dengan surai pirang cerah.

"Kenapa baru sekarang, kau bersikap grogi seperti ini?"

"Aku tidak grogi."

Klancain menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Slaine menelan salivanya, "Mungkin sedikit. Aku hanya tidak terbiasa dipuji oleh alpha dalam situasi seperti ini…"

"Oh…" Klancain menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu _awkward_. Aku juga belum berpengalaman, dalam hal semacam ini. Maksudku, ini juga pertama kali aku mengikuti perjodohan. Aku merasa nyaman dan cocok denganmu, makanya aku ingin menjadikannya sebagai yang terakhir juga. Pertama dan terakhir. Satu-satunya."

Slaine mengerti maksud Klancain dengan jelas. Banyak orang yang berharap akan situasi ideal seperti ini. Tidak hanya Klancain, Slaine pun tentu menginginkan hubungan yang berlandaskan cinta, nyaman dan bahagia. Bukan sesuatu yang mustahil untuk dicapai, tapi tidak semua orang berhasil mendapatkannya.

"Dan aku harap, kau juga berpikir seperti ini, Slaine- _san_."

Slaine tertegun.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Tadinya, Klancain hanya berniat untuk mengunjungi Slaine sebentar. Hanya sekedar menghilangkan rasa rindu dengan melihat senyumannya secara langsung. Namun sang calon mertua justru malah mengajaknya—setengah memaksa—untuk makan malam bersama. Tentu saja dia tidak dapat menolak, apalagi Orlane berkata ini adalah hal penting dalam menjalin hubungan kekeluargaan. Terlebih lagi, Orlane sendiri yang ikut turun tangan dalam menyiapkan makan malam ini. Dia harus menghadapi banyak percakapan dengan Lemrina, terutama tentang fashion. Juga aura kalem dari Count Saazbaum yang mengajak—lebih tepatnya menantangnya— bermain catur. Hal semacam itu bisa menguras tenaga juga ternyata. Meskipun tentu saja, dia sudah menyiapkan mental untuk hal semacam ini.

Dan syukurnya hal itu telah berlalu.

Slaine mengantarkannya hingga luar gerbang, langit sore telah berganti gelap dengan bintang-bintang di atasnya.

"Malam yang mengesankan," Klancain menggeleng pelan sambil menghela napas. "Terlebih lagi, ayahmu pandai bermain catur, juga—" Klancain berupa menjelaskan dengan gerak-gerik tangan dan ekspresinya.

Slaine tidak mengerti, apa Klancain berusaha menjelaskan dengan gerak isyarat? Alis Slaine berkerut.

"—ekspresi wajahnya yang begitu kalem dan serius, membuatku merasa gugup." Ucap Klancain kemudian.

"Gugup? Cinta? Kau memiliki perasaan seperti itu pada ayahku?"

"Bukan!"

Slaine terkekeh, "Aku mengerti kok. Itu juga yang kurasakan saat bertemu dengan orang tuamu."

"Haah, kukira kau benar-benar berpikir aku menyukai ayahmu. Itu kan menakutkan."

"Loh, kenapa? Aku menyukai ayahmu kok. Dia keren, gagah, tinggi, tampan, juga murah senyum."

"Hei, hei—"

"Tapi kalau dilihat lagi sih—" Slaine melirik pemuda yang berjalan di sebelahnya, "Klancain- _san_ juga memiliki semua karakteristik itu."

"Berarti kau juga menyukaiku kan?" Klancain tersenyum dalam langkahnya, hingga mereka sampai pada pintu gerbang.

"Wah, bagaimana ini. Sepertinya aku lebih menyukai ayahmu!" seru Slaine kemudian.

Klancain menatap horror pada sang omega, "Slaine- _san_. Ayahku punya istri dan aku adalah anaknya. Aku lebih tampan dan muda. Juga lebih cocok untukmu."

Mata _teal_ -nya mendapati ekspresi tegang dari sang alpha. Mungkin Klancain hanya punya sedikit rasa humor.

Slaine menghela napas, lalu menepuk kedua sisi pipi Klancain beberapa saat, "Aku hanya bercanda kok, tentang ayahmu. Tidak perlu menanggapinya seserius itu."

"Itu karena kau mendadak berucap seperti itu."

"Maaf, maaf. Habisnya melihat ekspresimu kacau begitu, rasanya jadi lucu saja."

"Mau bagaimana lagi, memang fakta kalau ayahku tampan dan banyak wanita yang menyukainya. Jadi, kau jangan sampai kau terpesona padanya juga."

"Aku tidak semudah itu kok, menyerahkan hatiku pada seseorang."

"Serahkan padaku saja."

Klancain menatapnya penuh determinasi, menciptakan jarak untuk menatap iris hijau kebiruan di depannya. Klancain menciumnya dan Slaine membalasnya, mengalungkan lengannya pada leher pemuda alpha yang memegang erat punggungnya.

Untuk beberapa saat irisnya terbuka hanya untuk mendapati langit gelap dengan gugusan bintang yang terhalang pepohonan di tepi jalan.

Bahkan, jika dia jatuh hati pada orang lain, Slaine sudah cukup dewasa untuk tahu bahwa; cinta saja tidak cukup.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Slaine memikirkannya, kemungkinan terbesar dimana dia akan menemukan pemuda bersurai hitam itu. Dia tidak memiliki alasan untuk masuk ke kantor kedutaan, sehingga datang pada saat jam istirahat sore akan tiba menjadi pilihannya. Dia mungkin akan bertemu dengannya.

"Mencari seseorang?" pertanyaan itu diajukan oleh pegawai disana. Rambutnya hitam panjang dengan aroma yang tidak asing bagi Slaine.

"Err—aku mencari Inaho Kaizuka."

"Kau mencari adikku?" iris itu tampak melebar.

"Adik?"

Inaho memang pernah bercerita kalau dia punya kakak, tapi sejauh ini Slaine belum pernah bertemu dengannya.

"Ya! Perkenalkan, aku Yuki Kaizuka." Gadis itu menjabat tangannya dengan wajah yang ramah. Perbedaan yang cukup jauh jika itu tentang sikap dan kepribadian Inaho dan Yuki.

"Aku Slaine Saazbaum Troyard. Temannya…?"

"Oh…" Yuki mengangguk paham, "Kenapa kau berucap ragu seperti itu, haha. Tunggu sebentar ya, aku akan memanggilkannya untukmu."

' _Perempuan yang ceria dan penuh semangat, sangat berkebalikan sekali_ ,' Slaine membatin.

"Kakak yang menyenangkan," ujar Slaine. Yuki tampak melambaikan tangannya pada mereka berdua, dengan senyuman yang merekah dengan manis.

"Dia selalu seperti itu." Inaho tetap melangkahkan kakinya menuju keluar gerbang kantor tempatnya bekerja.

"Dan kau selalu seperti ini." Slaine mengangguk maklum. Yuki pasti berusaha keras menjadi sosok kakak yang baik.

"Ada perlu apa?"

Karena jika bukan hal penting, tentunya Slaine tidak perlu repot-repot mencarinya hingga datang kemari.

"Bagaimana kalau secangkir kopi dulu?"

"Kali ini, biar teh saja."

Slaine memesan _Darjeeling_ dan _crème Br_ _ûlée_ untuk sore yang mereka lewati. Pada meja tujuh dengan bunga mawar biru yang selalu tampak cantik dan elegan pada vas.

 _Dessert_ -nya memang manis. Tapi tentu tidak semanis hari yang dilalui Inaho.

Dia menerima surat undangan dari Slaine.

Undangan pertunangan.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

"Dia, kan? Orang yang kau sukai?" Yuki menatap Inaho penuh minat. Malam sudah tiba, dan makan malam buatan Inaho telah dinikmati.

Inaho tidak menjawab dan membiarkan Yuki terjebak dalam rasa penasarannya. Hingga mereka sampai di kursi ruang tamu. Inaho menunjukkan sebuah undangan berwarna merah yang tergeletak di meja.

Yuki membacanya, mendapati nama omega yang baru dia temui tadi tertera disana berpasangan dengan nama asing bersepuh warna keemasan.

"Oh…" Dia hanya bisa berkata singkat setelahnya.

Inaho masih memasang wajah kalem seperti biasanya.

"Desain undangan yang bagus…" Yuki berpikir keras dan hanya dapat mengucapkan hal itu.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Biasanya adalah dia yang menemani Slaine, walaupun bukan sebagai pasangan. Namun, mulai hari ini dan seterusnya tidak seperti itu lagi. Harklight harus membiasakan diri tentang hal ini. Dan dia tahu, itulah yang harus dia lakukan. Lagi pula, melihat Slaine bahagia adalah hal terbesar yang dia inginkan sedari dulu.

Dia tidak memiliki pekerjaan malam ini, lagipula pesta adalah hal yang harus dinikmati. Dia mengambil segelas wine dari nampan yang dibawa pelayan. Bersandar di balkon, ia memperhatikan tuan muda yang tampak sibuk bercakap dengan tamu dari balik keramaian pesta. Harklight tahu jelas, dalam hati, sang tuan muda tentu mengeluh tentang betapa membosankannya mengobrol dalam acara pesta.

Seorang pelayan yang membawa nampan melewatinya lagi dan berhenti di dekatnya. Menawarkan minuman pada orang di sebelahnya. Melirik sosok yang tidak jauh darinya, dia mengenali pemuda itu.

"Inaho- _sama_."

Pemuda alpha itu jelas jauh lebih muda darinya, meskipun begitu, aura alpha-nya terlihat dengan jelas. Seandainya ekspresi kalem nyaris datar tidak menghias wajahnya, Harklight meyakini pemuda itu akan dihampiri oleh para gadis muda atau omega. Dia cukup tampan.

Inaho mengangkat gelas jeruknya sebagai balasan sapaan. Setelahnya, waktu berlalu tanpa satupun dari mereka berbicara. Mereka hanya diam, menatap sosok yang sama. Yang sedang tersenyum manis didampingi orang lain. Cincin platina telah tersemat dijari manisnya.

Mazuurek, tutor yang dulu mengajari Slaine bermain musik, menyalaminya beserta senyum tipis. "Yaahh, tidak menyangka seorang murid lebih dahulu bertunangan di banding tutornya."

"Kenapa kau tidak mencari pasangan saat tinggal Earth? Bisa saja sosok yang ditakdirkan untukmu ada disana." Slaine menyahutnya.

"Gimana ya, kupikir dengan menjadi tutormu waktu itu, ada kemungkinan kau akan memilihku saat ada perjodohan." Mazuurek tertawa ringan.

"Eh…?"

"Ehem." Klancain berdehem.

Slaine tidak tahu, apakah Mazuurek serius dengan ucapannya itu. Pemuda itu memang pernah dekat dengannya sebelum melanjutkan studi ke Earth sebagai pertukaran pelajar. Kecocokan mereka ada dalam bidang musik.

Tapi cinta tidak pernah terpikir bagi Slaine diantara mereka.

Mungkin itu berbeda untuk Mazuurek. Sayangnya dia hanya berharap saja.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Pandangan mereka bertemu, hingga dengan cepat tangannya melambai pada Inaho, disertai senyuman manis. Seperti bermaksud berbagi kebahagiaan. Dan Inaho tahu, meskipun dia berharap Slaine berbahagia, jauh di dalam hatinya dia merasa sakit karena hal itu. Cinta itu datang dengan begitu cepat, begitu pula dengan rasa sakitnya.

Dia mengucapkan selamat pada pemuda alpha itu—lebih tepatnya pada pasangan itu— Inaho memperhatikan dengan seksama, bagaimana sosok yang mendapatkan omega _soulmate_ -nya.

Klancain, pemuda itu begitu bersahaja. Sehingga menyerah adalah pilihan yang baik. Mungkin begitulah cinta, ada beberapa yang hanya menunggu, sebagian memperjuangkan dan sisanya melepaskan.

Dan seperti yang Slaine katakan. Mungkin terkadang, _soulmate_ , pasangan hidup dan orang yang dicintai tidak selalu sama.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **Seal One's Fate V**

 **[end]**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **a/n: karena kalau dibaca ulang, klancain sudah jelas menang banyak ya kan? Kan?!/cre/**

 **inaho ama mazuurek masih ada kesempatan sih ama slaine kalo klancain dibikin mati /woi/**

 **tbh ingin membuatnya menjadi inasure, tapi gak ada idenya—**

Doumo~

 **Kalteng** —06/01/2018

 **-Kirea-**


End file.
